Forbidden Love
by corruptedmemories
Summary: Jasper will go to the ends of the earth to win the love of his sister in-law, Bella. But Bella wants nothing to do with him. She soon gives in to temptation and they both find themselves in a world of lust and ecstasy that come with fatal consequences.
1. Parties and Nightmares, night visitor?

Chapter One

"Bella have you seen my red tie?" I could hear the frustration in his voice. He seems so impatient lately. I sighed staring at the red tie where he last left it. If he just took a breather and actually look for it he might actually find it.

"Bella," He called out again.

"Edward it's in the last place you left it." I said rolling my eyes. He walked into our room, his hair was a mess, his pants were halfway on, and his shirt unbuttoned. He look stressed and like he was about to explode. I got up from the bed and grabbed his tie from the chair and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." I went to go sit back on the couch.

"Why won't you come with me Bella, you know I really hate going to these things alone."

"You know Renesmee has been having terrible nightmares lately. I'm not leaving her with a babysitter tonight."

"Jasper isn't going. He can watch Renesmee tonight. Please Bella." He begged. Tonight Carlisle and his colleagues at work are having a benefit party to raise money for kids with leukemia. The whole Cullen family is expected to be there except me, Renesmee and Jasper of course. Jasper hasn't been in the best of moods lately, I guess feeling everyone else's mood at one time is really starting to take a toll on him. So he decided to take some time to himself and stay behind. He offered to watch Renesmee but I really don't want to leave her alone when she's having nightmares

"Look, I'm not going. I'm not leaving our little girl alone until I know those horrible nightmares of hers are gone and that's final." I said picking up a book.

"You can be so difficult sometimes Bella." He said going into the bathroom. I sighed; I really didn't feel like fighting with him. I got up and left the room before more damage could be done. I could hear Renesmee on the phone. She was in her room, and it was Edward's idea to give her a phone. Even though she's been alive for the three years she acts like she's ten or eleven. She's way mature for a ten year old. We enrolled her into a school last year as a fifth grader but she has proven to us that she has the intelligence of a senior in high school, but there is an image we must keep up with.

Ever since she's been in school she has been making a lot of friends. This was strange to Edward and I especially me. When I was school I never had a lot of friends. I mean it was not like I was going out searching friends. I actually liked being alone, big crowds always made me nervous. But not Renesmee, it's like she has to have people around her at all times. Even if she was full human I do believe that people would still be so drawn to her. She has a very interesting personality. It sounds like she was talking to a friend from school. I smiled and walked back into the room where Edward was still getting ready.

"You know that cell phone bill is going to be sky high if Renesmee keep this up." He said fixing his hair.

"Well it was your idea to get her the phone."

"Hm, true but if I knew she was going to be talking this much I would've re-thought doing it that's for sure." He laughed listening to her laughing on the phone.

"She sure is growing up." I sighed I knew she was growing in a fast rate but she is the only child I have and I won't get the chance to have another one so I'm worried I don't want her to grow up just yet. I wish I could keep her as my baby girl forever.

"She's so bright, she's perfect it's very unfortunate that she's growing up in the fast rate she is." He said finishing up his hair. I smiled a little. Our little girl was growing up, and so fast.

"If only we could have another." I sighed.

"Well you know that's impossible unless we adopt." He said slipping his shoes on.

"I don't want to adopt." I said sadly.

"Well Bella there's not much we can do now is there." He said putting his suit jacket on.

"Yes, I guess you're right." I got up and fixed his tie.

"Thank you darling." He smiled looking in the mirror.

"You look so handsome Edward; you're going to be fine tonight okay." I kissed him softly.

He kissed me back and smile, "I'm not going to be anything without my leading lady."

"Oh hush you silly man, you will be just fine." I pecked his lips again as his hands ran down my back to my ass he squeezed my ass lightly and I giggled.

"Stop it Edward that tickles." I giggled harder.

"I just can't help myself darling, I'm going to dread being away from you all night." He whispered in my ear kissing my neck. I moaned softly, he's teasing me and I hate that he's doing that.

"Edward please stopped." I whispered feeling my pussy throbbing a little from his kisses on my neck, it felt like my skin was burning and his kisses were soothing the ache.

He chuckled softly, "You're so beautiful Bella." I looked up into his eyes; they were burning with passion which was turning me on even more. I blushed softly.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered. He kissed me again passionately.

"Mom, dad can you come here for a second please?" Renesmee caused us to break from the kiss, which I was thankful for because if she haven't done so I would had begged Edward to stay home so he could make love to me all night. Edward cleared his throat.

"Coming sweetie," He said softly, we both knew she heard it though. He looked at me smiling; he kissed my forehead softly and walked out of the room without another word. I took a deep breath looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look too flustered before I too left the room. I could hear Renesmee and Edward already talking in her room.

"Is it okay daddy? Please can I go?" I heard her beg.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Renesmee wants to know if she could go to a bonfire that Jacob is having this Friday with the rest of the pack." Edward said looking at me.

"A bonfire with a bunch of werewolf teens; I don't know about that Nessie." I said

"Aw come on mom its just Jake and the guys and I'm pretty sure you went to plenty of his bonfires when you were human! Mom please, please let me go!" She begged.

"What do you think Edward?" I turned to my husband. Of course I know he doesn't want her going but she would throw a huge fit if she wasn't able to go, and Edward is a sucker for his little girl he would give her the whole entire world if it was possible.

"Renesmee is responsible, I think we should let her go." He said smiling at her.

"Oh thank you, thank you daddy so much!" She jumped for joy and went to go hug Edward.

"Fine you can go, but I will be driving your there and your father will be there to pick you up, do you understand me young lady?" I asked her, she broke her hug with Edward looking at me.

"Mom, I don't need you two babysitting me." She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me young lady?" I asked.

"You heard me mom! Why can't Jacob pick me up and take me there?" She protested.

"Don't question me Renesmee. If you want to go then I will take you and your father will pick you up, that's not an negotiable topic." I said closing the subject.

"Ugh fine mom!" She groaned. She was upset with me but she will get over it.

"Say good night to your father, he's getting ready to leave for the night." I said. She hugged Edward one last time and he kissed her cheek.

"Good night daddy, have fun tonight ok?" She smiled brightly at Edward.

"Good night my princess, I will and I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too daddy." Edward kissed her forehead and walked towards her door.

"Alice is coming to get me now; I must be on my way now." He said.

"Alright darling I will walk you to the door." I said walking towards the door with him. I turned to Renesmee.

"It's time for bed Nessie, go ahead and start getting ready and I will be back to tuck you in okay sweetie?" I said.

"Yes mommy." She said with a smile. I smiled back and walked with Edward towards the door. He held my hand the whole entire way.

"I really wish you were coming with me tonight." He sighed.

"Oh stop it Edward, you're going to be just fine without me." I said smiling fixing his tie one last time.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"Edward, Carlisle and the others are ready to go! Are you ready?" Alice was knocking at the door. Edward opened the door. Alice looked gorgeous in her long elegant gold dress and her usually spiked hair in beautiful tight curls.

"Wow Alice you look absolutely stunning." I said in awe.

"Why thank you Bella." She smiled. She turned back to Edward.

"Well come on are you ready?"

"Yes I'am I was just saying good bye to Bella and Nessie."

"Well hurry, we're leaving." She huffed.

"Alright Alice, I will be there in the second." He growled. Alice stuck her tongue out and left as quickly as she came. I giggled softly.

"Have fun tonight darling. I will be here when you get back." I kissed him softly.

"Alright my love, I will see you when you get back." He kissed me back touching my face lightly. Then he was gone. I smiled after him and closed the door.

"Mom are you coming?" Renesmee called for me.

"I'm coming Nessie darling." I said walking to her room. When I got there she was already in her pajamas in bed.

"Alright my love let's try not to have any nightmares tonight okay?" I whispered to her softly. She smiled doubtfully and nodded. I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my love." I said.

"Good night mommy." She said. I turned her light out hopping that she wouldn't have any nightmares.

"Yes now I can get back to my book." I said to myself. I walked back to the bedroom eager to get a head start on my book. As I sat down in the chair opening my book I could hear someone coming towards the cottage I sighed frustrated that my chance of reading was ruined now.


	2. Jasper's Confession

Chapter Two

There was a knock at the door. I sighed and got up; I know it wasn't Edward because he would have just opened the door with his key. I put my book down and walked out the room towards the door.

"Bella hurry it's me." I could hear Jasper's soft voice through the door. I opened the door and he was staring me down his eyes a dark hazel, it was almost time for him to feed.

"Is there something wrong Jasper?" I asked confused. What was he doing here?

"No, I just didn't want to be alone in that house." He said inviting himself in.

I closed the door behind him, "Well if you didn't want to be alone why didn't you go to the party with the others?" I asked.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" He asked sounding offended.

"No of course not Jasper I'm just curious. I thought the whole idea of you not going tonight is so that you could be alone, feeling other people moods including yourself all the time have the be rather tiring and stressful." I said sitting on the couch in our little living room.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I wish I didn't have this so called gift." He sighed sitting next to me. I too have a gift but it's not really a burden like Jasper's gift or Edward's.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I whispered.

"Oh don't be silly Bella, it's not like you're the one who gave me the gift." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to Jasper then I'm always here for you okay?" I assured him.

"Thanks Bella, that actually means a lot to me." He said still smiling.

"What are sisters for?" I giggled.

"Yeah, um sisters right," He cleared his throat.

"Is Renesmee sleep?" He asked.

"She should be I just put her to bed. I'm really hopping that she won't have any nightmares tonight."

"Is that why you didn't go to the party tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, I just didn't feel comfortable with leaving her here with a babysitter when her nightmares are so violent." I said shifting a little.

"Yes, Edward told me about those horrid nightmares of hers, well she seems to be fine now her mood is peaceful." Jasper said.

"I just hope that it stays that way." I bit my lip softly. I really wanted to know why he was here.

"Jasper if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I asked looking down.

"Oh I asked Edward about Renesmee to make sure he didn't need me to watch her tonight and he told me that you had agreed to stay home with her, and he asked me to check on you both to make sure you're alright."

"Ha, I don't need a babysitter Jasper." I huffed.

"I know but I wanted to come over." He shrugged.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me Jasper. What's the matter?" I asked skeptically.

He sighed, "Nothing Bella."

"You're a liar." I teased. He chuckled softly.

"You know Edward is very lucky to have you." He whispered. He surprised me with that statement, it came out of nowhere.

"I do love him. I'd do anything for that man." I said smiling.

"Really, you would?" Jasper looked at me.

"Of course, he means the world to me. I love him so much." I said.

"I wish I felt that way for someone." I looked up at him.

"You do don't you, for Alice right?" I asked

"No not really, at least not anymore. We're drifting Bella, and I think she's cheating on me." I gasped.

"Really, what makes you think that Jasper?" I asked.

"I just have a feeling Bella, and besides I don't feel the way for her like I used to. I think I'm in love with someone else." He admitted. This was all starting to freak me out. Jasper and I were not the closest of friends, I mean we rarely talk to one another and I'm never really alone with him neither and for him to confess so much to me right now was making me very nervous.

"Who are you in love with Jasper?" I asked. He looked up at me his eyes filled with passion and hunger it caught my breath.

"You Bella, Isabella I'm in love with you." He admitted.

"Shhhh before Renesmee hears you!" I covered his mouth with my hands. He stared me down awaiting my next move.

"You're talking nonsense Jasper; you don't love me you're in love with Alice." I whispered removing my hands from his mouth.

"I can't deny the feelings I have you anymore Bella, that's what has been bringing me down lately. Alice and I have been fighting a lot lately and just seeing Edward the way he touches you and holds you it makes me literally sick to my stomach. And to hear you two make love I wished I was deaf." He confessed to me.

"When did you hear us make love?" I asked embarrassed.

"That day when we all took Nessie hunting to give you two some private time, you two thought everyone was gone but I stood behind that day because Alice and I had a fight the night before and we needed space from each other to cool off. And I heard you two upstairs, you moaning his name. It made me absolutely sick to my stomach." He growled.

I was shocked, "Jasper, I don't know what to say. I love Edward."

"But you can love me too. I can be so much better than Edward just give me a chance Bella." He reminded me so much of Jacob right now.

"Do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth right now? Edward is my husband! We have a child together for Christ sake! And I love them both. I could never do something like this to him or to her."

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't help how I feel." He said looking down.

"How long have you been feeling like this Jasper?" I asked turning away from him, I could not look at him right now.

"For a while now Bella, you've made me realize why I'm so unhappy with Alice." He whispered. I turned to face him.

"Jasper, please I'm begging you don't do this. This is wrong you need to get rid of these feelings because it's going cause a world of hurt for everyone. Nothing good is going to come out of this." I said looking down. It picked my chin up making me look into his eyes. From the look of them his feelings were really serious it made my heart skip a little. No this cannot be happening! I love Edward and nothing is going to change that.

"Bella just let me kiss you. Just one time, if it doesn't have an effect on you then I will leave you alone and we can both forget about this conversation ever taking place, deal? "He proposed.

"I will not cheat on Edward, Jasper." I protested.

He put a hand gently on my face, "Shhh Bella just relax." He leaned in closer. I wanted to move away from him as far away as possible but I couldn't move my body wouldn't. I wanted to know what it felt like to have our lips touch but I really didn't want to cheat on Edward. But I really can't resist Jasper right now. This is so wrong and I know I'm going to regret this later. Jasper leaned in closer and our lips barely touched.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now." He whispered and then kissed me gently. He pulled me closer to him, pulling me onto his lap as our kiss deepened. I could feel his cock hardened as sat on him, kissing him, our tongues dancing with each other in motion. He rubbed his hands down my back as I grinded slowly against him. Things were starting to get hot, we were both breathing heavily as Jasper pulled away to kiss my neck biting it softly I moan a little hating myself for enjoying this. I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss my neck I could feel my pussy starting to get wet. Jasper then laid me down on the couch getting on top of me still kissing and biting my neck.

My breathing was starting to get louder and quicker as Jasper slid a hand down my pants into my wet panties and started rubbing my clit. I moaned out a little louder as he kissed my lips. He slid a finger inside of me slowly.

"Stop, p-please," I breathed.

"Let me taste you Bella." He whispered hotly into my ear which turned me on even more.

"Jasper we can't do this please stop." I really didn't want him to stop though, but I can't do this. He slid another finger inside of me I cried out as he starting moving them in out of me.

"J-Jasper s-stop please," I moaned.

"Bella but you like it." He groaned. This made me angry. He's right though. I wanted him to keep touching me and kissing me I wanted his hands all over my body but I couldn't do this to Edward and I won't.

"Jasper get off me." He pulled his finger out of me and sucked them clean of my juice.

"Bella, let me make love to you I want to make you feel like you never have before." He said.

"I said get off!" I pushed him off easily, which I would have never been able to do if I was still human. He went flying and hit the wall I'm surprised he didn't break it.

"You could never make love to me Jasper because I'm not in love with you Jasper; I think it's best if you go!" I said pointing to the door.

"You haven't even given me a chance Bella, I can be so much better than Edward. Please!" He begged.

"I said leave!" I shouted. He looked at me a little hurt but determined.

"This isn't over. Bella, I will have you." He promised looking at sternly. Damn, that was sexy I almost thought about him taking me right now ripping my clothes and fucking my brains out but I wouldn't let him know that he needed to leave.

"Good night Jasper." I said turning away from him. I heard the door slammed behind me. He was gone. I took a huge breath feeling relieved but I knew this wasn't over. This was far from over. In fact I believed that this was only the beginning.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter Three

I sighed softly, "Come on Bella pull yourself together." I ran my fingers through my hair as I started walking back to the room. On the way there I peeked in Renesme's room to make sure she was alright. I was so relieved that Jasper's blowout didn't wake her, I wouldn't even know how to explain that to her. She was sleeping peacefully; I kissed her forehead softly, smiling down on her. I would never do anything to hurt my beautiful child and my wonderful husband. I really need to forget about what happened tonight, about all the things Jasper told me. The things he did. How he's made me feel. How his hands felt all over my body and the feel of his lips touching mine.

"Stop it Bella." I said shaking my head. Dear god, help me.

JPOV

I slammed the door to my room and sat on the couch, hiding my face in my hands. How dare she reject me like this? Clearly she enjoyed how I was making her body feel. I could still hear her sexy, mesmerizing moans as I moved my fingers in and out of her wet pussy. Just thinking about what happened makes me hard.

"Damn this." I grumbled. I don't know what I'm going to do but I do know that I'm going to make Bella mine no matter what. I won't let anything or anyone get in my way.

"You're sick you know that right?" Alice appeared in front of me

"What are you doing here Alice? Shouldn't you be at the part with the others?" I didn't look up at her; my face was still hidden in my hands. I could feel her stare, it was hard and cold.

"I knew what you were going to do tonight. I saw it but I was hoping you would have come to your senses and realize that this was wrong and not go through with it. But you have proven to me that you are indeed an idiot!" She was clearly angry. I don't care that she's upset though. I knew she was going to see what would happen before I acted out on it. I knew she has been watching my future closely a lot lately and that's exactly what she gets for being nosey.

"I knew that you were going to see what happened tonight Alice, and quite frankly I don't give a damn." I said.

"How could you do something like this to me?" How could you do this to Edward, your brother?" She yelled.

"He's not my brother." I growled.

"What has gotten into you lately? You are not the same man I waited for in that diner that night many years ago. You're not the same man I fell so deeply in love with Jasper." I finally looked up at her.

"I guess I'm not."

"You're not this heartless Jasper." She whispered looking down.

"I love her." I whispered as well.

"No you love me!" Alice cried out.

"You're wrong, I used to love you. Those feelings for you are no longer there" I looked away.

"And why all of a sudden your love has moved on to Bella? You know she's married to Edward and they have a beautiful daughter who adores her uncle very much. How do you think she's going to feel if her uncle that she adores, breaks her family apart?" Alice protested.

"Get out Alice; I'm no longer a concern to you." I growled

"I won't let you do this Jasper!" She stood up. I shot up as well.

"And what are you doing to do about it? You can't stop me so just leave me alone." I yelled. She punched me in the face and hard. This is the second time I've been pounded by a girl tonight. Damn.

"You will regret this Jasper; I will make sure of it." She said coldly, and then she was gone.

"Damn, she broke my fucking jaw." I popped my jaw back into place. I'm more irritated than ever, from my mood and feeling Alice's mood. I could feel the dark clouds forming inside of me. Shit.

BPOV

Damnit, I can't even get into my book. Renesme was lying down next to me in Edward's and I bed. I don't even know why we have a bed when we can't even sleep. I guess for decoration I suppose. She is snoring lightly, I got her to calm down it wasn't easy, this was the most violent outbursts she has ever had. She was kicking and screaming like she was in crippling pain, in agony. I wish sometimes that I could take the nightmares away from her and endure them myself. I tried so desperately to get her hand on my cheek so I could see what she was dreaming but I couldn't. I never could, that what frustrated me the most of all. I sighed; I really don't know what we're going to do about them. I heard the front door open.

"Bella, my love I'm home." Edward whispered as he came inside the house. I heard him though like he was standing in front of me. I'm so thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind because I was still thinking about what happened with Jasper, but I was nervous about Jasper. I hope he's able to control his thoughts around him. Oh god. If Edward finds out about what happened tonight there's no telling what he would do. God I hate that Jasper would even do this! He knows how important my family is to me. I will never forgive him for this.

"I'm guessing she had a nightmare again right." Edward asked gesturing to Renesme as he kissed my forehead.

"Yes and it was rather violent this time. They're getting worse, we have to get her some help Edward."

"Carlisle said that this will all pass soon we just got to give it time." He said taking his shoes off and undoing his tie.

"Edward this has been going on for a month now."

"Darling let's just give her some time okay?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Fine, I will give it until the end of the week but if something doesn't give then we will her get a specialist to see her Edward." I said.

"Vampires don't need specialist Bella."

"She's not full vampire, Edward."

"We can't risk having a human examining her." He was getting irritated with me.

"You're being ridiculous Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't we just let Carlisle take a look at her?"

"Because Carlisle isn't a physiologist Edward, if I don't see any signs of improvements by the end of this week then I'm taking her to a specialists and that's the end of this discussion." I said crossing my arms.

"And since when do you make all the decisions about our daughter?" Edward was angry now.

"I'm her mother I know what's best for her." I know I'm being difficult but I don't care.

"And what am I? She's my daughter too Bella WE had her together." He yelled.

"Yea well YOU didn't almost lose your life bringing her into this world now did you?" I yelled back. Renesme moved and she yawned softly. We both turned to look at her as she started rubbing at her eyes.

"Mommy?" She said groggily.

"I'm here sweetie." I said immediately by her side.

"Has daddy come home yet?"

"I'm here princess, let me tuck you into bed my love." Edward said picking her up gently cradling her in his arms.

"Okay daddy." She yarned again. Edward held her tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"We're not done talking about this Bella." He said walking out. As far as I'm concerned though we are finished.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath I grabbed a coat out of the closet and decided to go out for a while before anymore damage could be done between Edward and me. I wish I could just get away for away. Away from everything and everybody. Especially Jasper Cullen.


	4. The Forest

Chapter Four

It was chilly outside; I zipped my jacket up as I ran through the forest whipping past trees. I didn't know where I was going, all I did was run. Soon I came upon a creek bed. I sat down next to it letting the sound of the water running calm me. I took a deep breath relaxing my nerves enjoying my moment of peace. The light from the full moon was shining brightly engulfing the forest in its light. It was so quiet, all I heard was the water running and the crickets singing through the night. I closed my eyes, I'm pretty sure Edward already noticed that I left. If he's wise then he will not come after me.

That man really knows how to push my buttons. It's like he doesn't care that Renesme is suffering from those horrid nightmares; like he doesn't want to know what's causing them. If he won't help get rid of them then I will get rid of them. I'll do it alone if it comes to it. I tried clearing my mind, only listening to the sound of the moving water and the crickets' songs. Off to the distance, breaking my peaceful silence I heard the heavy thudding of wolf paws running against the earth. Several howls called up north. Shit. The whole pack must be out patrolling.

"Bella, is that you?" I haven't heard his voice in a long time; not since Edward banned him from our home. I turned around; he was wearing torn shorts and nothing else.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I can't be out here? Is this not a public place?"

"You know what I mean. You can't be out here in the middle of the night, especially when we're out here patrolling." He said.

"I'm a grown woman. I'm free to do whatever I please and go whatever I please and I don't need your or anybody else permission to do whatever I want." He put his hands up in defense.

"Look I'm only looking out for you."

"Well I don't need you looking out for me Jacob; I can take care of myself."

"What have I done so bad to make you act so cold to me like this?" He asked looking down.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" I asked. Jake used to come over all the time to see Renesme, he imprinted on her when she was first born. We couldn't keep them apart. I didn't want to put Jacob through any more pain since I already put through enough. I was fine with him spending time with Renesme, it made me incredibly happy to see how happy she made him and he her. But one day I decided to go hunting with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. When we came back I find Edward and Jacob transformed into a wolf getting ready to kill each other and Renesme trying to get free from Emmett hands crying and begging her father to not hurt her Jake.

"I said sorry over a million times Bella." He growled.

"I don't care Jacob! You kissed her; a three year old Jacob!" I yelled.

"You and I both know that she does not have the mentality of a three year old, and you and Edward need to enroll her into high school next year. She's way too smart to be wasting her time in middle school." He sneered at me.

"I don't need you telling me how to be a parent Jacob." He rolled his eyes.

"Well are you going to let her come to the bonfire Friday?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes, Edward and I decided to let her go, but I will be taking her and Edward will be picking her up." I said folding my arms, I knew Jacob was about to protest to it just like Renesme but I don't care, my decision is final.

"Gee Bella; don't you think you're being a tad bit overprotective?" He asked with his vice sprinkled with sarcasm.

"If you don't like the plan then she doesn't have to go at all because I would really prefer that suggestion instead." I tested. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and didn't say another word.

"I expected this out of Edward, but not out of you Bells."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just exactly what I said! You know how important Renesme is to me and yet you keep me away from her. It's like you're putting the same exact hell when I wanted to be with you and I couldn't because of him. It's always because of Edward! Just for once can Jacob Black catch a break?" He screamed frustrated.

"Stop it! Don't you dare turn this around and make me seem like the bad guy." I wanted to cry.

"It was only a kiss; damn you're acting like we were caught in bed fucking the brains out of each other!" He growled. He was being incredibly childish now. I was about to yell at him when a howl moaned through the trees we both looked in the direction it came from.

"I gotta go, later Bella." He was gone before could respond. Now that I think about it, Renesme's nightmares did not start until after that day. Has not being able to see Jacob the way she used to been causing her nightmares?

JPOV

"What's has been up with you lately Jas?" Emmett and I were outside throwing the football around.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting funny for a while now. What's bothering you?" he asked throwing the football back to me. Should I really trust my brother or will he turn away from and react as Alice did. Alice has every right to be upset though. She trusted Bella and she trusted me. I could see how she would feel betrayed. I don't want to think about this now, I can't risk Edward finding out he would be crushed.

"I know you and Alice are having problems." I looked up at him.

"And what makes you think that Em?" I asked avoiding his eyes.

"Well I know the reason you didn't want to the benefit tonight was because she was going. You never seem to want to hang out if Alice is going to be around anymore. It's like you're distancing yourself from her." He said.

"Well we are having problems since that is quite obvious."

"What's going on Jasper" I really didn't feel like talking about this.

"We're drifting apart. That's all to it." I said not wanting to carry this conversation any longer than I have to.

"There is more to this, you just won't say." Emmett said. You have no idea, I thought in my mind.

BPOV

"There you are. What are you doing out here?" Edward was not irritated with me. But I don't care.

"Why did you leave Renesme alone?" I asked becoming irritated with him too.

"She's fine. She's asleep."

"And what if she has another nightmare Edward?"

"Bella love, calm down. You've been acting strange all night, what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Oh is that so? Then why did you just take off like that?" He asked.

"I wanted some fresh air, I can take care of myself and I can leave whenever I please I don't need permission from you or anyone else." I growled.

"Will you just calm down. I cannot talk to you when you're like this." He exclaimed.

"I just want to be alone. Is that too much to ask?" I asked.

"I don't know what's going on with you but I hope you get over it and soon before is cause a huge problem in our relationship." He said quietly.

"Wow, ok Edward whatever." I sneered. He shook he head and sighed and he was gone. I sighed too. I don't know what I'm going to do about him, Jasper, and now Renesmee and Jacob. This is starting to get a little too much.

JPOV

I could hear Edward coming toward the house. He was irritated I could feel his mood just rolling off of him. I wonder if he and Bella got into a fight. It's so wrong that I'm wishing that they did. Carlisle was in his study preparing for work tomorrow, and Alice, Esme, and Rose all went hunting, so that just left me and Em sitting in the living room watching TV when Edward came in.

"Yo Edward what's up?" Emmett asked smiling.

"Hey Em…. Hey Jas." He sighed.

"What's wrong man?" Emmett asked.

"It's Bella. We had a fight and I don't know what to do about it."

"Is she home?" I asked.

"No, she ran off to the woods, said she wanted some "fresh air", whatever that, means." He sighed again and sat down in the chair away from us.

"What was the fight about?" I asked being really careful to shadow my thoughts, I know he wasn't really listening to them though because he has no reason to, but he can still hear.

"About Renesme and her nightmares, apparently she had another one while I was away at the party and it was pretty severe this time. Bella wants to take Renesme to see a human psychologist. I told her we just couldn't risk that and she got really angry and stormed away." He said rubbing his temples as if he had a migraine.

"Wow, so what are you going to do about Nessie, the poor kid cannot keep going through this Edward." Emmett said seriously.

"Don't you think I'm very aware of that Emmett, I want to get help for her just as much as Bella does, but we just cannot send her to a human specialist and risk her being found out Emmett, you know how bad that would be?" He was really frustrated. I feel kind of bad for him.

"Maybe if Renesme spend a night with Alice and Rose, you know like one of those girly sleep overs it might help get rid of those nightmares of hers." Emmett suggested. If Edward and Bella had a whole night alone, no telling what would happen between them. The thought of this makes me sick to my stomach. Shit, I think Edward just heard that because his mood just instantly turned into suspicion. I could eel him staring at me but I kept my eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Well u will talk to Alice and Rose about it." He said standing up. He was still staring at me. I know he was listening to my thoughts. I was grateful that I was a bit thirsty because I was easily able to think about going hunting tomorrow.

"Good night brothers." He whispered and the e was gone. I know for sure he was still listening in on my thoughts. Damn it, I'm not even safe in my own mind.

"I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked looking up at me.

"I don't know yet." I said. I left before he could respond. I really don't know where I'm going, but I do know that I'm going away from here.


	5. Crossing Boundaries

Chapter Five

I could tell it was getting late by how high the moon was in the sky. I was sitting on a boulder just listening to the water in the creek and the crickets singing their song of the night. It was so peaceful, I never wanted to leave. This place almost seem magical to me. I know Edward must be worried about me but he knows better to come after me again. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I could hear someone approaching. I know it wasn't Jake or any other wolf. The footsteps were light and whoever it was moved swiftly. The smell wasn't Edward. Shit, it was him.

"Bella… I thought you would be out here." His voice sounded like poison to my ears now.

"Go away Jasper." I growled. Edward must have gone complaining to his brothers about me. That's the only way Jasper could have known about me being out here.

"Would you just please let me apologize about earlier." He kept his distance away from me. He was smart to do so.

"I don't want an apology Jasper I just want you to leave me alone."

"Will you just please listen to me?" He begged.

"No damn it, you already done and said enough. I just want to be left alone."

"I can't help how I feel about you." He said coming closer.

"Just stop it Jasper! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" He exclaimed.

"Because I'm married and I love my husband and my daughter and I will never do anything to hurt them." I could feel the anger boiling inside of me I've had enough of this.

"If you love him so much then why are you out here and not home with him?" He challenged.

"Ugh what's with it with everybody? Is there a law stating Bella Cullen is not allowed to go out whenever she pleases. I'm a grown adult, I'm free to do whatever I want and I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone else."

"Bella cut the crap, I know you and Edward had a fight." He was really close now. I wanted to back away from him, I wanted to run away from him, but something inside of me was so drawn to him. It was like when I met Edward for first time. He touched my cheek.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. The light from the moon was shining brightly on us. All I could do was stare at him as he leaned down, our lips lightly brushed. My body felt like it was on fire. He ran his hands down my back as the kiss hardens and deepened. It felt so good, the way our bodies were pressed against each other. Jasper was hard already. I could feel the bulge poking my thigh through his pants. This is so wrong I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew there was no going back from here. He held me tighter kissing down my neck slowly and softly. I whimpered softly.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he easily held me and he slowly went down and we were on the ground. He laid me down gently on the ground and began kissing my neck again tugging at my shirt. I sat up and let him take my shirt off. He took his off as well. He kissed me again with his tongue in my mouth.

He unbuttoned my jeans, sliding his hands down my wet panties. I gasped and tensed when he gently touched my throbbing clit.

"You're so beautiful Bella. Just relax." He whispered hotly into my ear. I whimpered again softy. I cannot believe that I'm doing this. He kissed my neck and brushed his lips over my stomach until he was at the hem of my panties. I closed my eyes as he pulled them down all the way off my body. He pulled my legs over his shoulders as he started licking my clit sucking on it gently. I moaned softly.

"Oh god." I whispered. I think he loved that respond because he sucked on my clit harder slipping his tongue in and out of my pussy. I grabbed my breasts, moaning a little louder. My whole body felt hot I felt dizzy but all in a good way. I've never felt like this before. He kissed my clit softly and looked up at me as he slid a finger inside of me. He leaned up towards me with his finger inside of me and he kissed me passionately. I could taste my pussy juice in his tongue.

"Bella let me make love to you." He said his voice a bit raspy. He was much into this as I was, maybe even more. I didn't say anything as he pulled his pants off along with his underwear. Even in the dark I could see his penis it was huge. I became instantly nervous. Edward wasn't as big as he was. I looked him up and down and saw the entire crescent moon shaped marks all over his body from the days he fought in the vampire battles in the south with Maria.

"Just relax ok?" He said licking his hand then stroking his cock preparing himself. I nodded and prepared myself as the tip of his cock brushed my pussy gently pushing his way inside of me. I cried out, he was fucking huge I don't know if I could take it all.

"Bella stop tensing up, you have to relax I won't hurt you." He said soothingly, pushing further inside of me. He laid on top of me kissing me as he started thrusting inside of me. My whole body started to tingle.

"Damn Bella, you're so tight." He whispered at my lips. He leaned back up and grabbed my hips as he moved a little quicker with his cock all the way inside of me now. I moaned really loud grabbing my boobs again. It was getting really hot and the dizziness was getting stronger.

"Oh my god Jasper." I cried out. The only sounds now were our skin slapping against each other as he pounded his cock into me and us both breathing heavily.

"You feel so good Bella." He moaned into my ear. His voice made chills run up and down my back, it kind of made me want him more.

"I want to ride you Jasper, let me get on top." Wow what has taken over me. I sound like a whore right now but I'm so lost in my own pleasure I don't even care. It was like I was under some weird spell of ecstasy. If possible I would do this all day. Jasper grabbed me holding me while he turned on his back keeping me on his cock as I sat on top of him. His strong arms around me felt amazing. I felt safe and secured. I pushed the hair out of my hot face as I started grinding slowly really feeling how big he was. I moaned again as he grabbed my hips making me move a lot quicker with him thrusting into me at the same time. We were moving in rhythm, like our bodies were one. I leaned down my breasts pinning against his chest and wrapped his arms around me again and started pounding my pussy again he kissed my neck as he moaned in pleasure.

"Jasper, J-Jasper I think I'm about to cum." I breathed.

"Oh yes Bella, cum for me baby, drench my cock with your pussy." He whispered hotly in my ear. He pounded harder; I moaned louder breathing heavily feeling myself in a world of nothing but pleasure.

"Shit Bella, you're really wet, fuck yes cum all over that cock baby." He held me tighter as I cried out and he started grinding softly. I was whimpering my legs and everything were shaking as I released all over his cock. He moaned softly rubbing my clit as he started to thrust inside of me again.

"Oh shit, I'm almost there Bella." He bit my neck softly.

"I want it inside of me Jasper." I whispered.

"Oh yea, is that where you want it? Tell me again." He groaned.

"I want it inside of me." I repeated.

"What you want baby?" He yelled he was slamming my pussy now.

"I want all your cum inside of my pussy!" I screamed.

"Here it comes!" he shouted and with one final thrust I could feel his hot cum exploding inside of me. I jerked a little and got of his cock. We were both trying to catch out breaths. I lay down on top of him exhausted still trying to catch my breath.

"Wow that was better than I imagined Bella." He whispered stroking his hand down my back. I cannot believe that I did this. All I could think about was how hurt Edward would be when he found out. How selfish could I be for doing this to him?

"I have to go." I said getting up already slipping my clothes back on.

"What why?" Jasper looked up at me upset.

"This was wrong, it should have never happened and it will not ever happen again." I zipped my jacket up.

"Why can't you admit that there's something between us Bella!" He was angry now.

"This was a mistake Jasper." I was getting frustrated now.

"So now I'm a mistake?"

"No. What we did was a mistake, and it will never happen again. Just forget about this." I left before he could respond. I feel terrible. For hurting him, and Edward. I ran through the forest as fast I could, all I wanted to do was get home to my husband and daughter and just forget about this night. I made it home.

"Bella." I heard his voice as I was pulling off my jacket.

"What Edward?" I said tossing it on the couch walking past him to our bedroom I just want to take a shower.

"Why do you smell like Jasper?" I froze. Shit. What am I supposed to say?

"He came to check on me. On must have told him where I was." I rolled my eyes

"Yes but I didn't tell him to go after you." He frowned.

"Well he did." I walked past him.

"What were you two doing out here, you were gone for a while." H was on my heels.

"What do you mean, "What we were doing"? Nothing happened he was only making sure that I was alright." I felt so bad about lying to him like this. I would never forgive Jasper for this. All I want right now is to take a shower. No more questions. I walked to Renesme's room and peeked inside. She was sleeping soundly. I was thankful for it; maybe she will stay asleep this time. Edward followed behind me.

"His scent is so strong on you."

"Edward nothing happened! I'm married to you and I really cannot believe you don't trust me!" It did kind of bother me that Edward was so quick to jump to thought of me cheating.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just – Jasper, he had some thoughts today that really um, concern me." He looked down. Oh crap. I think I'm going to be sick.

"What kind of thoughts Edward?" I asked hiding my nervousness.

"Well I did go talk to my brothers about our issues with Renesme's nightmares. Emmett suggested that she have a sleep over with Alice and Rose to calm down her nightmares."

"That's a fantastic idea!" I immediately got excited over the thought of that. Renesme would have so much fun with Rose and Alice that she would forget all about those horrid nightmares.

"Yes I agree but what concerned me that Jasper was a bit bothered by the fact that we could possibly be spending the night alone doing whatever we wanted." Great, that idiot cannot even keep how own damn thoughts controlled. What do I do? I just can't tell Edward the truth, it would crush him. He would never forgive me. I wouldn't if I was him.

"Edward don't be silly, why would Jasper be bothered by us being alone, that makes no sense at all. Look it's been a stressful night for the both of us. We're both worried about Nessie and from the look of your eyes it's time for you to go hunt. So put that silly thought away, I will here no more of it." I said touching his cheek softly. He smiled and nodded.

"You're right my love, I guess that was a bit silly. I'm sorry about this about everything that happened tonight. Let's not fight again." He pulled me into a hug and held me. We were silent as he held me. Me too Edward, I'm so sorry. For everything.

JPOV

Damnit, why does she make me feel this way. I made it back to the house, took a shower and locked myself in my room. All I could do was pace back and forth around my room. I don't know what my next move is going to be, but I do know that I won't stop at nothing until I can call Bella mine. I did accomplish a lot tonight. More than I expected. I didn't expect Bella to just so easily give me her body the way she did tonight. That just proves that there is something there between us. There was a quiet knock at my door. I already knew who it was. Alice. She knocked again.

"Go away Alice." I said softly. I know she heard me.

"Open up Jasper, I need to talk to you."

"We can talk in the morning but for now go away. I don't want to see or talk to anyone right now." I sat down on the couch in my room and closed my eyes. I wish I could sleep.

"I bet if I was Bella you would open up." She said deviously. I opened my eyes and shot up and raced to the door unlocked it and grabbed Alice pulling her in with so much force that when I let go she went flew onto the couch. She was giggling as I shut the door back locking it.

"Did I say something to upset you?" She giggled laying out on the couch.

"What do you want from me Alice?" I growled. Her giggles turned to a little chuckle.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"If I did, why would I ask you?" I was getting irritated with her.

"I saw what you did tonight with our dear sister in law." She looked up at me she was smiling but looking into her eyes she was really hurt. I felt a little pang of guilt.

"Be quiet before the others hear you Alice." I whispered.

"Maybe they should know. They should know how you betrayed me and your brother. How much of a whore Bella is." She snapped.

"Don't call her that." I snapped back.

"You're so quick to defend her. Pathetic." She chuckled again.

"So you came here tonight just to irritate me?" I was getting annoyed by her now.

"No, I came to warn." She sat up looking at me.

"And what is it that I need warning about?" I asked.

"If you don't stop this and forget about those feelings for her it will all end in pain for the both of you. She will resent you; she will never love you like you say you love her."

"I don't see this ending bad Alice. You're just jealous."

"Ha don't make me laugh. I'm not jealous of anything. I actually feel sorry for Bella having to put up with a pest like you." She chuckled.

"Shut up, and get out I've had enough of you."

"You will stop this, because if you don't I will bring this situation to Carlisle and Edward both. That will not be a pretty sight. So think about it Jasper is your life here really worth her. Let her be happy with Edward and that daughter and let's make things between us right again."

"Things between us will never be right again. Never go to normal. So get over it. Get over us because it's not going to happen."

"We shall see now won't we? I will play this little game of yours Jasper but I can promise you at the end of all of this will come out as the winner." She smiled.

"Well then Alice, game on." I smiled back at her.


	6. Jasper's Farewell?, Alice's Warning

Chapter Six

"I'm going hunting with Emmett, I'll be back soon okay?" Edward kissed my forehead. I nodded. I was glad that he was leaving; things were still pretty tense from last night. All Edward and I did was just sit on our bed, he on his laptop doing whatever and me reading my book. Not saying a word to each other. I wish we could sleep, I think that's the thing I miss the most about being human. Renesme, thankfully didn't have any more nightmares for the night, came bouncing in smiling big.

"Mom, may I go to the mall with Kaylee and her mom today?" She asked still smiling. I looked over at Edward, he was smiling too.

"What time honey?" He asked.

"Around noon, that's what Kaylee said. She said all I have to was ask mom and her mom wants to talk to you to make sure." She was still smiling. She always smiles so brightly and bigly when she wanted something, that's how she got a cellphone out of Edward last month.

"Well I would love to talk to Kaylee's mother before I make a decision." She rushed out the room before I could finish my sentence to get her cellphone I guess. I chuckled.

"Well I see you can handle it from here. I 'll see you later then?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes of course darling." I could feel a small smile formed at my lips. He chuckled and sped out just like Renesme did seconds ago.

"Okay Kaylee she wants to talk to your mom." I heard Renesme coming back down the hallway. Wow she sure do moves fast.

JPOV

"Hey Jas, open up man. Edward and I are going hunting today; do you want to go with?" Emmett knocked at my door. There is no way in hell I was leaving anywhere with Edward.

"I'm not going. I don't feel like going hunting today." I lied. I really want to go hunting but not if Edward will be around. I won't be able to control my thoughts and he already suspects something.

"Well why not Jasper? Us three always go out hunting." He said.

"Well I'm not thirsty, you guys go ahead, I'm just going to stay here." I said quietly.

"Will you at least open the door? You've been locked in there all night. What is going on with you? You're starting to worry me." He sounds frustrated. I tell Emmett everything; we're the closest in this house.

I wish I could tell him what's going on but I can't. I'm not even sure myself about what's going on. But one thing I do know for sure is that I'm not going hunting if Edward will be there too. It's too early in the game; Bella hasn't fallen for me yet. If Edward knew of what happened last night, Bella would never want to talk to me or even look at me ever again. And I just can't have that. I won't have that.

"Emmett everything is okay, I just don't feel like haunting. I'm going to go a little later." I said.

"Are you sure?" He wasn't going to give up and I was starting to get a bit irritated with him.

"Yes man, I'm sure now please just go on." I wasn't going to say another word after that. I didn't have to though because I heard him leave. I blew a breath of relief.

BPOV

"Renesme do you have your card Aunt Alice got you?" I asked Renesme as she was getting ready. Of course Alice would get her a debit card so that she could shop for clothes whenever she wanted. And she did. Renesme was into to fashion and was proud of the clothes she wore just like Alice. I think Alice is trying to turn Nessie into a mini her.

"Of course mom, you should never leave home without it." She smiled that bright smile of hers. I love her so much.

"Come here sweetie." I said holding my arms out. She ran to me and gave me a hug. I could hear Kaylee's mom, Linda car pulling up.

"Now you listen to Kaylee's mom, no talking to strangers, and remember what I said about cloaking." I said hugging. Cloaking is hiding the fact of what we are. Acting as if we were humans, the Cullens had to teach me when I first changed. We've been teaching Renesmee as well, she caught on quickly and now I think she got the hang of it. It's not so hard for her being that she's half human.

"Yes mommy." She hugged me back tightly as we heard the doorbell ring.

"Come on lets go get the door." I didn't have to say that twice because she sped quickly before me to the door I already heard her opening and greeting Kaylee and Linda. I chuckled as I left the bedroom to go greet the guests.

"Isabella, how are you?" Linda smiled brightly. She was wearing some funny yellow sundress with tiger lilies printed all over it and some white flip flops. Alice would die of heart attack if she saw the tackiness of it all.

"For the last time Linda, it's Bella. Not even my parents call me Isabella." I smiled playfully.

"I'm sorry; you know how old minds work. They just tend to forget things a lot." She giggled.

"I guess so." I said still smiling.

"Well our agenda for today is just to get some shopping done, maybe I might let Kaylee here talk me into getting the girls a medi and pedi, we'll have some dinner and I should have her back home by seven. Sounds good?" she asked.

"Sounds great to me." I smiled. I'm glad that Renesmee is going out for the day. Maybe if she has a good time today she won't have any nightmares tonight.

"Good then, well I have your number and I will call you if we need you." She said.

"Sound's fantastic. You ladies have a wonderful time." I said.

"I'm sure we will, come along girls." Linda smiled once more at me and turned to leave with Kaylee right behind her. Renesmee turned to look at me.

"Go ahead sweetie, have fun and remember your manners, and cloaking darling. That's really important." I whispered. She smiled and nodded and left out the door closing it softly. Now I was in the house all by myself with not a thing to do. I guess I could try to read some more until Edward gets back I suppose. I sighed and went to go grab my book and as I walked to the bedroom to go fetch it, a desperate knocked ringed at the door. What now.

JPOV

I just had to talk to her. We have to talk about what happened last night. I felt like I was losing my mind back at the house pacing about in my room thinking of nothing but her and that night of ours last night. I couldn't stand it any longer and now here I'am, pathetic as a whipped puppy dog knocking on her door.

"Go away Jasper." She said softly as though I was in the room with her.

"Bella, I need to talk to you please." I begged.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said monotone. The lacking of emotion in her tone felt like a slap to my face.

"So you're just going to pretend that last night never happened?" I growled through the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jasper, please just go away."

"I'm not leaving until we talk about it. I'm losing my mind Bella please, for my sanity's sake; open the damn door." I heard her sigh and I could hear the door being unlocked and she opened it, stepping aside so that I could walk in; she wouldn't even look at me. That hurt.

"Make it quick Jasper." She said coldly.

"How could you be so coldly to me after what happened last night?"

"Last night should have never happened Jasper, and you know that!" She yelled.

"I don't understand. There was something between us last night. Bella come on you had to feel it." I felt desperate now.

"You used me Jasper. You knew I was vulnerable from the fight with Edward and you used me. That's not love. Now you need to leave." She pointed to the door.

"No I'm not leaving until you admit that you have feelings for me Isabella."

"Jasper why are you doing this? Why are you trying to break up our family, my family? I love my husband and my daughter and I'm not going to hurt them. You've already done enough damage. Why are you so willing to sacrifice the life you have now to be with me? Do you think you will be able to survive without your coven? You will be nothing without the Cullens. So you need to be wise right now Jasper. Forget about every single feeling you have for me. Try to build your relationship back up with Alice. Be my brother, the one I love. Not the person I will hate forever if he tears my family apart." She said looking up at me her eyes pleading. I sighed.

"But I can't just deny the feelings I have you Bella." I looked down.

"Jasper you really have no choice. I'm not leaving Edward for you and that's the bottom line. Last night was a mistake. It should have never happened and it won't happen again. You need to let this go." She grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Just let it go." She whispered. I nodded. I don't know what to do. I just know I need to get away from this house. Away from here, at least for a little while. I took her hand and kissed softly.

"Good bye Bella. Take care of yourself." Then as I took a deep breath I left. I thinking I'm going to take a trip for a while.

BPOV

I took a deep breath. If I could right now I would cry. I think I really hurt Jasper, but it was for the best. I love Edward. Jasper should mean nothing more than to me but a brother. But still I can't help but feel a little weird about all of this. Last night was incredible, amazing, too much for words. It's like my mind is at battle with my body. I know what I did was completely wrong but yet I crave more from him. I long for him to touch me like he touched me last night.

"Stop it Bella, this is wrong and you know it." I whispered to myself shaking all those bad thoughts. I feel so lost and confused at this point. Things will never be the same. There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Bella, open up, It's me Alice." I heard Alice's voice through the door. Shit. I forgot all about her being able to see into the future. What if she already saw all this happening! She knows about what happened last night! I don't know if I'm able to face her. I swallow hard as I open the door.

"Alice hi, come on in" I put on a fake smile hoping she doesn't see pass it. She smiled back at me and walked in. I closed the door behind her as she went to go sit on the couch.

"So what brings you here today." I sat on the opposite couch next to her. She turned to face to me.

"Oh I came to talk to you about something." She said sweetly.

"Oh? What about Alice?" I could feel myself getting nervous all ready but I won't let her see that.

"Jasper." She blankly said.

"What about Jasper, Alice?" Inside I was yelling! She knows! She knows about everything that happened. I was freaking out in the inside but I managed to keep my composure on the outside.

"I know, I know about everything Bella. There's no need to pretend that I'm ignorant to the fact that you slept with the man I deeply love last night." She said, her voice sounding like glass shattering.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I instantly denied it.

"Bella, stop lying, I saw it! And Jasper admitted to it last night. I know, and I must say I'm really hurt that you would do something like this. I thought you were my sister." She said looking down.

"I think you should go." I whispered. She looked up at me and her eyes I truly saw that she was hurt and I felt a pang of guiltiness hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You're right I suppose. I just came here to tell you to be careful towards the next move you make. I wouldn't want Renesmee or Edward getting hurt okay? She smiled. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything I felt like all the words have been drained out of me. She stood up and walked towards the door and then she looked back at me.

"I would never forgive you for this Isabella Swan." She whispered and then she was gone. She left me sitting in the living room looking down at my hands feeling nothing but sorry for myself. Things will never be the same.


	7. Guilt is Inevitable

Chapter Seven

"Bella, what is going on with you?" Edward was looking at me, irritation was seeping from him. We were both sitting outside in silence. I went outside after Alice visited, I needed some air. An hour passed and Edward returned from hunting and naturally he sat beside me. At first we said nothing to each other; we just sat in silence. I wanted to tell him the truth, I wanted to tell him everything but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that he wouldn't understand and he would be angry and just leave. So I said nothing.

"Bella, please talk to me. Is this about last night? If you really want to get Renesme some help from a human then I will do it. I will do anything to get you to stop acting like this." Edward pleaded.

"This is not about Renesme, Edward." I sighed, shifting my eyes away.

"Then what is it Bella? I can't stand this tension anymore. I want you to be happy, I will do everything in my power to make you happy Bella but you have to tell me what's going on. I can't do anything until you tell me what's bothering you." He said softly. I know this must be driving him crazy. To have the ability to read people's mind and the one person who's mind you want to read you can't even do it. That would drive anyone crazy I suppose. Guilt was consuming me at this point but I couldn't build up enough courage to tell him. I'm such a terrible person.

"Bella, just please say something damnit!" He shouted. I cringed at the sound of him raising his voice at me.

"Please, don't yell at me anymore." I whispered. I looked up at him and it seems with that one look all the anger in his eyes instantly dispersed.

"I'm sorry Bella darling." He quickly pulled me into a hug. No Edward I'm the one who is sorry. I know what I've done can never be undone and I'm truly, truly sorry my love, thought to myself. And more than anything I wish I could say those words a loud but I can't. Not now at least.

"I love you Edward." I said in his embrace.

"I love you too Bella, more than words can express." He said holding me tightly. And I believe every word. Edward has risked his life many times for me; I know he would die for me if it ever came down to that. He loves me with all his heart and I love him. What I did with Jasper last night may have felt amazing. But when it comes down to it I could never love him the way I love Edward. And that's just all to that.

JPOV

I quickly started to pack my bags. It felt like my whole world was coming to an end. I feel completely lost and torn and weak. And I know if I continue to stay here that's all I will feel. It's time for me to move on to bigger and better places. A place where Isabella Swan does not exists.

"Taking a trip somewhere?" Alice was standing in my doorway.

"Go away Alice." I mumbled still packing my clothes away.

"I cannot believe you have jeopardized everything for her; a married woman with a kid." She said smiling.

"Do not bring her into this Alice so help me." I said trying to not let her distract me.

"But this is all about her though, my love. She rejected you and now your little ego is hurt and you're running away. It's quite pathetic if you ask me." She said sitting down on my couch watching my every move.

"Well no one asked you Alice. Please just go away, there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." I said.

"Oh is that so?" She started to smile again. What is she up to?

"If you leave my love, I will tell Carlisle and the others your reason for going. It would make her life a living hell and you would have left her all alone to deal with it herself." She still was smiling. I froze. Alice wouldn't dare to do such a thing. She cares about Bella.

"And just think about how Edward would be so angry. He probably would come after you and kill you maybe if he had the chance. I mean once he's found you who would be around to stop him. Certainly not Carlisle, he would be so angry that you left in the first place without a single word; I doubt he would come to your side to help." She was enjoying every single bit of this my torment, my pain. It made me sick to watch her smile like that.

"You wouldn't dare. You care about Bella. You wouldn't hurt her like that." I said trying to calm myself.

"Why should she matter to me after what she did? Jasper you are the love of my life, you mean the absolute world to me. And to see you make love to her like that, it felt like you were literally tearing my heart out and ripping it to shreds. It could have been anyone else but her Jasper! She was my best friend! Why her Jasper, why Bella?" Her smile faded away and the only thing that was left was her expression of disappointment and pain. I started to feel a little guilty. Damnit. I don't need this right now.

"You haven't touched me like that in months, or kissed me like that, or held me like that! What did I do wrong Jasper? Why has your love now turned to her? You know she's with Edward, and that she's happy with him! Nothing good will ever come out of being with her. Someone will get hurt. I'm willing to work on us if you only try and give up the idea of being with her. It will never happen, Jasper. So just stop this." She pleaded. She grabbed my hands I avoided her eyes looking down.

"Jasper, look at me and tell me that you don't love me anymore. If you could do that then I will let you go, I won't say anything to Carlisle and the others. But if you leave you must not ever return." She whispered. I could say it over a million times in my head that I don't have any feelings for Alice anymore, but I wouldn't be completely honest with myself. I couldn't look her in the eyes and tell her that I felt nothing for her anymore. It would be a lie. Maybe there's still a part of me that still loves her. We've been together for centuries, she meant everything to me. After I left Maria I didn't see any reason to exist anymore. But on that faithful night in that diner when I first laid eyes on Alice everything changed. She gave me new hope. So why is it that I fell out of love with her?

And she's right about Bella. Bella is married and happy, she even said so herself. So why have my feelings transferred to her? What have I've done? What do I do now? One thing I know for sure. I can't look Alice in her eyes and tell her those words. They wouldn't be true. Damnit. Looks like I'm not going anywhere.

"Exactly. Somewhere deep inside of you Jasper you still love me and you just proved it. You can't tell me that can't you?" She sounded relieved.

"No I cannot." I said softly still looking down. Damn it all.

"So stop this nonsense and let's work on us, there's still time to fix this Jasper please." She begged. I finally looked up at her.

"I wish it was that easy Alice but it isn't. All of this cannot be easily fixed no matter how much you may want them to be." I said softly. She let go of my hands and walked back to my doorway placing her hand on the knob, she was getting ready to leave.

"I will wait for you Jasper, I don't care how long this takes for you to get over, but I will wait for you. I'm going to leave you with some time to think. But remember what I said. If you leave, do not come back." And with those final words she left me standing there feeling like a fool. What the hell do I do now?

BPOV

"Jacob what the hell are you doing here? The minute Edward catch scent of you, you're going to be in big trouble." I whispered. Edward went back to the main house to speak with Carlisle about getting Renesme some professional help with her nightmares. We both came to that decision when we were outside talking. I still haven't told him about what happened between Jasper and I. Eventually I will tell him, I will make sure of that. I decided to stay outside and think some more. I was sitting on a boulder outside the cottage when Jacob showed up.

"I know I'm banned but I just have to see Nessie, you guys know I've imprinted on her. It's really tough for me to stay away from her like this." He grumbled. He was in nothing but cargo shorts, which means he must have been in wolf form when he came over here.

"I don't know what you expect me to do Jacob, I can't go against Edward's word." I said.

"Well you could at least talk to him Bella please; I don't know how much I can take of this." He sounded defeated. I felt terrible for him. But there was nothing I could do. Talking to Edward would do no good. He meant what he said, Jacob was banned from the house and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

"Bella, are you telling me that he makes all the decisions when it comes to Renesme?" He asked, he was trying to keep calm but I can tell that he was upset.

"Jacob, my hands are tied. No he does not make all the decisions when it comes to our daughter, but he's my husband Jacob I cannot undermine him. I can't go back on his word no matter how much I may want to." I said starting to feel bad. I really did not need this right now. In fact this was the very last thing I needed. I had way more important things to worry about.

"Bella can you at least try please? I really miss Nessie. I feel like I'm losing her. Just imagine how you would feel if you were kept away from Edward? Remember when he left you? You felt like your world was ending. Well I feel the same way you felt. Please Bells, I'm begging you." He talked me into it. I have to do something. I owe him that much I guess. Damnit.

"Is that why you came all the way over here?" I asked smiling a little.

"I love her Bella. She means so much to me and I know she misses me just as much as I miss her." He said seriously.

"You love her?" I asked. Of course he did, he didn't have to tell me that for me to know that.

"Yes, with all my heart and she loves me too Bella." He smiled so big. Wow my Renesme is in love. My beautiful baby girl. I got down from the boulder facing Jacob I touched his check softly and he closed his eyes. Oh Jacob, I remember when I was in love with him. I remember when I contemplated being with him, how he was my rock when Edward left me weak. And now here he was declaring his love for my sweet baby girl.

"I'll try, I'll do what I can alright Jake." I said softly.

"Oh thank you Bells." He said happily. He grabbed me into a hug and twirled me around a little. I laughed softly, hugging him back. He put me back down, still hugging me. He was so warm he felt like the sun beating down on me. And for the little moment I didn't want him to let me go.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Edward voice immediately broke me out of my little world of Jacob. I cleared my throat looking up at Jacob whose face went completely blank.

"No not at all." Jacob's voice was monotone.

"I thought I told you, you weren't allowed around here anymore Jacob." Edward said his voice expressing the same emotion as Jacob which is none.

"I was just leaving." Jacob replied.

"Smart decision." Edward sneered.

"Edward, don't you think this has gone on long enough. You can't keep those two away from each other forever." I said cautiously. But I already know that this is going to start a fight.

"Seriously, Bella you're taking his side? After knowing what he did with Renesme." Edward was shocked a little.

"Yes it was wrong, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. He's imprinted on her Edward; we can't keep doing this to him. It's not fair to him or to her." I said.

"What do you mean it's not fair? Who cares if it's not fair, it's right. We cannot let him thin that kind of behavior is okay." He was starting to get angry. He's so quick tempered, and impatient these days.

"Edward please. According to Carlisle data from the other half breed that was here when we tried to stop the Volturi, Renesme will be completely finished with growing in a couple of years. So we know that this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time Edward." I said.

"This was our decision to do this Bella, why now are you backing out on our word."

"You're wrong Edward, you decided this not me. And honestly I do think you're overreacting just a little bit. I know you think you're protecting Nessie, but think about it darling, you're hurting her too. Just think, her nightmares did not start happening until after you banned Jacob from here. Do you think that not being able to see Jacob the way she used to could cause those horrid nightmares?" I said.

"She's having terrible nightmares? Is she sleeping okay?" Jacob immediately alarmed, started blasting me with questions.

"Jacob calm down she's fine." I assured him.

"I guess I didn't think about that. You're right, it was two nights after I banned Jacob that her nightmares were starting to appear." He sounded defeated.

"And I bet if we let them start seeing each other again, those nightmares will gradually start to go away." I said.

"Maybe you're right." He sighed.

"We could at least give it a try. That way she doesn't have to see a human specialist. You didn't want her to see one anyway so maybe we can compromise on something okay? You lift Jacob's banishment for a week and let's see if Renesme's nightmares will be rid of?" I said hoping he would say yes and wouldn't argue this any longer.

"Fine, Jacob you're un banished but for only a week. But there are some rules." Edward finally gave in.

"Of course, lay them on me." Jacob sighed, but I could tell he was jumping for joy inside.

"You're only allowed to visit if I or Bella is here. No more visits when neither of us are around."

"Sounds fair." Jacob agreed.

"And I please ask you to refrain from any sexual behavior with my daughter, no kissing, not anything further from an hug and if I catch it so help me god it will be the last mistake you will make in your life is that clear and I really cannot express that enough. I just don't think she's ready to engage in something like that right now. And I really hope you respect how I feel about that." Edward said through closed teeth. This is really hard for him.

"Okay I get it. No touchy feely stuff. I will keep my hands to myself. This means so much to me, thank you so much you guys." Jacob smiled big.

"Please don't let me regret this Jacob." Edward said immediately at my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled and I leaned in closer into his body.

"I promise I won't. Thank you, thank you so much Edward, you have my word that you won't regret this. I know that she's out now. She texted me. But if it's okay with you guys I would like to come back over later on tonight so that I can see her." He said excited.

"Of course Jake, that will be fine." I said smiling at him.

"Okay cool, so I will see you guys later then. Thanks a lot. I really need to get going now." He was running off as he said those words. Probably off to go tell his brothers the wonderful news. It warmed my heart to see how excited and happy he was to be seeing Renesme again.

"You know when Renesme hears the news she's going to be daddy's girl once again." I said still smiling.

"Well I can't blame her; I'm a pretty cool dad." Edward was smiling too.

"Oh is that so Mr. Cullen?" I asked playfully.

"What, you don't think I'm a good father?" He asked turning to me.

"Hm, I think you're one of the best in the world." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh you think so? Better than Charlie?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Don't get too carried away Mr. Cullen." I whispered.

"Okay, gotcha Mrs. Cullen." He whispered at my lips and then he kissed me softly while holding me. And I knew it in my heart for sure that I could never love another man like I love Edward. He is my everything and he always will be. I might as well say that he is my life because without him I'am nothing. I couldn't ask for a better best friend, father, and husband. And thinking about how wonderful he is only made the guilt rise again within me.

"Come on let's go in, Renesme should be coming back soon right?" Edward said breaking our embrace.

"Yeah you're right." I said smiling a little.

"Then let's go Mrs. Cullen." He grabbed my hand leading me into the house. I don't know how Edward is going to react when he finds out, and one thing I do know for sure is that I'm not ready to find out. Not now. I just cannot do it. I'm such a coward. I hope I find the strength to tell him soon. Because the longer I wait the more it's going to hurt him once he does find out.


	8. Our Little Girl No More

Chapter Eight

"Really daddy, you mean that? Don't kid with me!" Renesme was smiling so huge. Edward and I was telling her the news of Edward lifting Jacob's banishment.

"Yes Nessie, I mean it. But there are some rules darling." He said softly.

"Of course, there is." She rolled her eyes.

"Renesme, mind your manners." I said warning her. She looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry dad." She whispered.

"It's fine Renesme; your mother and I feel that these rules are fair and we expect to be them followed. Understood?" Edward started.

"Yes sir." Renesme said quietly, she looked up at Edward.

"Jacob is not allowed around here if me or your mom isn't around. Okay?" Edward said. She wanted to protest, I could see it in her face but she remained silent.

"Yes dad." She said biting her lip.

"Also, the kissing will not happen again. You are not allowed to kiss anymore. Nothing more than hugging. And if I catch it again you can forget about seeing Jacob ever again. And I mean that Renesme." Edward was really expressing how serious this was.

"I'm not a little kid anymore dad. It's not fair that you have to give me these petty rules." Renesme said.

"Excuse me?" Edward was little shocked. That even surprised me a little. Renesme never talked back to us. We never had any problems with her. Even when Edward first banned Jacob she didn't put up a fight nor go against his word. Of course she was upset but she never did put up a fight.

"I may have been born three years ago but I'm not some ignorant little girl. I do know what sex is." She sneered.

"Excuse me?" I piped in. I cannot believe she just said that. Who in the world has told her about sex? I will kill Jacob if he's been putting these thoughts in her head.

"Did Jacob pressure you into something like that Renesme?" Edward was keeping his cool.

"No." She simply said.

"Then how in the hell do you know about sex?" I said.

"Why does it matter how I know it? I'm not an idiot. I know what sex is and if I feel like I'm ready for something like that it should be my decision of when and where I want to do it." Her face was expressionless. I've never seen Renesme act this way before or talked this way. I felt like I was going to throw up. To hear your baby girl talk about sex, it literally makes me sick to my stomach.

"Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Edward said roughly.

"I just want you guys to stop treating me like a little kid. Because I'm not a little kid anymore; I want to start seeing Jacob as my boyfriend and not as a little play date as you may see it. I want to be able to go out on dates with him. We never get to go anywhere together like real couples do." She said.

"Because you two are not a real couple Renesme; you are certainly not ready to handle a relationship right now." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you guy's serious right now? I know a lot more than you think I know. And I know when I'm ready to take on something like this. I just wish you two would understand. But you will never understand." She stormed off to her room.

"Renesme get back here!" Edward finally yelled.

"No! I'm through talking with you guys; I'm only wasting my breath." She said as she closed her door. What the hell just happen? Did Renesme just literally become a woman over night? And I really want to know how the hell she knows about sex. I swear if Jacob has been pressuring her into something that she's clearly not ready for I will kill him myself.

"What do we do about this Edward?" I asked Edward. I looked over at him and he was shaking, he was so angry.

"I really don't know Bella. But when Jacob get here we will have a little talk with him, that I do know." Edward said. And he too walked off to go into our room. This is just great I feel like my whole family is just falling apart. I can only imagine what else is here to come. And something in my gut is telling me that whatever it is it's not going to be good.

JPOV

Alice really had me thinking about a lot. I really hate that I let her get to me like this. I was going to leave and finally be rid of Bella and everything else that is negative here. I have no idea what to do. If I leave I can never come back, but if I stay and try to work things out with Alice things will never be the same. I still feel so strongly about Bella. And the thing that bothers me the most is that I have no idea how or why it was her I started to love. Being with her last night, being able to share that delicate moment with her made me feel complete. What the hell do I do? I feel completely lost and so damn confused.

"Are you going on a trip?" Emmett walked in. I was so infused in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice him walk into my room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about that." He pointed at my suitcase.

"I'm not going anywhere." I simply said.

"Then why do you have a packed suitcase?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I was going somewhere but had a change of mind and that's all to that." I said dismissing the topic from our conversation. I guess Emmett caught my drift because he didn't badger me anymore on it.

"I came to see if you wanted to toss the football with me. I'm bored and kind of horny but Rose won't have sex with me." He grumbled. There's never a filter or boundary with Emmett he will tell you anything and everything regardless if it's appropriate or not.

"And why is that?" I asked feeling fortunate that he decided to change the subject.

"I don't know she's in one of her moods again. I hate when she gets like this. She's so difficult to be around." Emmett said looking down.

"Just give her some space, women can't help but to act crazy every once in a while. I'll be more than happy to toss the football with you." Even though I'm not in the playing mood, I feel sorry for my dear brother and I would really love something to do that will get my mind of these issues for a while I suppose.

"Awesome, I will meet you downstairs then." His face lit up and it made me smile. It also made me think of what Bella told me. She's right. I would be nothing without my coven. The Cullens are my family and leaving them could be the worst mistake of my life. I'm just going to have to find a way to work through all of this, because I've definitely made a decision. I'm not going anywhere. And with that thought I head downstairs behind Emmett, football in hand.

BPOV

"Maybe she's right Edward." I said.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"We do treat Renesme like a child. And she's not. She's so mature in so many ways and we chose to be blind to that fact because we didn't want to give up on our little girl but that's not fair to her to treat her that way. She's right. She's not a child anymore Edward." I said. And saying that aloud kind of made me a little sad. I didn't want to give on my little girl but I can't keep her my little girl forever.

"So you think that the way she treated us just now was okay?"

"I never said that Edward."

"There's still so much for her to learn, she doesn't know everything." The man was just ranting now. Some of the things he was saying weren't making sense. He's so upset. I don't think he knows what he's going to do. I sighed. I don't know what to do. This is the first time we've ever experienced any rebellion from her. There was a knock at the door. I heard him coming a mile away. He decided to come on his motorcycle this time. I went to go open the door.

"Hey Jacob." I said clearing my throat.

"Hey Bells, is she here?" Jacob was so anxious. The smell of his strong cologne and wolf smell, hit me like a ton of bricks. He was in some dark jeans a black t-shirt and his leather jacket. And his hair was done nicely. He was obviously trying to impress Renesme.

"Yeah she's here, but we need to talk to you about something first." I said cautiously.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" He asked coming on sitting on the couch.

"It's Renesme." Edward said. I closed the door and went by his side.

"You already told me the rules, I get it." He said rolling his eyes.

"It's not just that Jacob." Edward said.

"Then what is it?"

"Promise you will be honest Jacob." I said.

"What's going on? You guys are starting to freak me out." He said smiling a bit.

"Have you been pressuring Renesme to have sex?" Edward asked bluntly.

"What? No! Why would you ask me that?" He asked the smile immediately disappeared

"She knows about sex Jacob and we sure in hell did not tell her about it. So if we didn't then who did?" Edward said straight faced.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Jacob was getting upset.

"Jacob you don't have to explain anything to them." Renesme was immediately in the room.

"Nessie what is going on?" Jacob asked jumping up from the couch.

"Nothing is going on. Let's go somewhere, alone." She said immediately by his side.

"Yeah right, over my ashes." Edward said. The tone in his voice even frightened me a little. Clearly it freaked Renesme out little bit because the confident atmosphere she had before completely dispersed.

"I have no problem with you two seeing each other. But sex is out of the question!" Edward said firmly.

"I don't see how you could make that decision for me dad."

"I'm your father! Which part of that you do not understand?" Renesme was really pushing him.

"Renesme what has gotten into you seriously? Have you lost all respect for us?" I cut in before things got too serious.

"I'm just really tired of you guys treating me like a little kid. If I think I'm ready for sex I should be able to do it. It's my body, and I don't think you guys should have the right to tell me what I can and can't do with my body." She said. Jacob was beet red. This conversation was definitely embarrassing for him to be witnessing.

"We are your parents, we brought you into this world so you're wrong we do have the right to make this kind of decision for you; we don't think you're ready for something like sex. Do you have any idea how serious sex can be?" Edward said.

"Nessie, I think they're right. Sex is huge and I don't think you're ready for something like that just yet. I don't want to take advantage of you like that." Jacob cut in.

"You're seriously taking their side?" She was obviously shocked. So was I. Maybe Jacob wasn't pressuring her after all. Damn, I seriously owe him an apology.

"I just want you to be happy Renesme and I want you to be certain about sex. That's not something to be taken so easily." Jake said.

"Are you saying that you don't want sex Jake?" She looked like a kicked puppy dog. I cannot believe that we are having this conversation. I literally want to throw up.

"Be careful on the next thing you say Jacob Black." Edward firmly warned him. Jacob sighed looking at Edward and then at me. I looked at him with pleading eyes. Please Jacob, please don't take my little girl away from me yet. I'm not ready for it. And I think somehow he understood my silent message. I think Edward picked up on it too by reading his thoughts because his whole demeanor was starting to calm down.

"Look Renesme, all I want right now is for you to be happy. And you may think you're ready for sex, you're not. I don't know what you're trying to do or accomplish here. But if you continue to act this way you're only going to make it harder on us. I just got off banishment and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my opportunity to see you. So please just calm down and stop this." He said looking at her.

"But Jacob, when we kissed -"

"I know I felt it too; it was like the connection between us grew even deeper. Which is exactly why I don't want to do anything to jeopardize me loosing you again; I don't think I can take being away from you like that ever again. Please Renesme, just try to understand." He begged her.

"Oh Jake." She ran to him and hugged him. He held her tightly, savoring her embrace. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Let's not rush anything. We have all the time in the world to do that. Just not now, you are not ready. No matter how many times you may tell yourself that you are, you're not ready." He said still holding her.

"Edward, let's go. We should give them some time. This is the first time they've seen each other in a very long time." I said grabbing my husband's hand.

"You want to leave them alone?" Of course he was hesitant on leaving them.

"I trust Jacob, nothing will happen." I said winking a Jake, he nodded in return.

"Come on let's go, we can go walk by the creek." I said pulling him out. I knew he was still a little worried about leaving them, but they need that time alone. To catch up on everything they've missed out on each other's lives.

"Do you really think it was a good idea leaving those two alone?" Edward asked as we approached the creek.

"You heard Jacob yourself, he agrees with us. He knows that sex is just not something Renesme is prepared for. Even I believe that she doesn't fully understand how important it is." I said sitting next to the creek. The sound of the running water is always so soothing to me.

"I suppose you're right." He said sitting next to me.

"Trust me, I know Jake. He just wants her to be happy right now. And he knows that he's walking on thin ice with you. I don't think he would do anything to anger you for a while. He doesn't want to risk losing Renesme again." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I suppose you're right, once again." He sighed. I knew he was still worried about it though. I touched his cheek softly and he looked at me.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Cullen. Everything is going to be alright." I smiled.

"If you say so Mrs. Cullen," He whispered and kissed my smiling lips. I kissed him back deepening our kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair as he pulled me into his lap. My tongue easily found its way into his mouth and our tongues start to passionately dance with each other. I moaned a little at his mouth. I think that excited him because I could feel him getting hard he was starting to poke me in my inner thigh.

"Let me make love to you." He said breaking our kiss. He kissed my neck softly which had me breathing hard. I closed my eyes, my body felt warm against his. He was starting to lift my shirt off but I grabbed his hands stopping him.

"You want to make love to me out here?" I whispered at his ear nibbling on it a little. This definitely turned him on even more because he his embrace got tighter. We could do it anywhere but here. This is where Jasper and I did the unthinkable. It would be so disrespectful to have sex with Edward in the same place. I felt terrible now.

"Yes right here, right now." He growled, trying to take my shirt off again. And once again I stopped him.

"We can't." I said holding his hands. He looked at me and his kisses stopped.

"Well why not?" He asked.

"What if Renesme or Jake comes looking for us?" I said trying to think of more excuses to say.

"I highly doubt that they will." He said going back to kissing my neck.

"Edward, please. I don't feel comfortable doing it out here in the open." I lied. Obviously I had no problem with it before. I'm such a bad person. I've got to tell him soon or the guilt will surely devour me.

He sighed, "Very well then." I looked down I was still sitting in his lap awkwardly.

"Do I not satisfy you Bella?" He asked bluntly.

"Don't say such ridiculous things Edward. You know that's not true." I said still looking down playing with my fingers.

"Is there something I can help with you Jasper?" Edward looked over at some trees, and then he appeared.

JPOV

Shit. I should have known that was going to happen. They were about to have sex. But for some reason Bella stopped him. Is that supposed to mean something? I know I shouldn't be spying on them like this. But I was out here first and I happened to see them. Edward must have known I was here the whole time. So why was he so willing to have sex with Bella when he knows I was watching them. Does he suspect something? Because if he didn't he wouldn't be trying to put on a dirty show for me.

"I was just out taking a walk." I said stepping from behind the tree I was watching them from.

"It looked like you were doing more watching than walking Jasper. What's up with that?" He asked, gently moving Bella from his lap and getting up to meet me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to spy. It looked like you two were having an intimate moment and I didn't want to ruin it by making noise by walking by." I said.

"So you decided to watch us instead?" She finally spoke up. She sounded so cold towards me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

"What's wrong brother? Why are you walking out here by yourself?" Edward put a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to break that hand. But I will play the nice card. For now that is.

"I have a lot on my mind. I thought some fresh air would do me some good." I smiled.

"Anything we can help you with?" He asked me.

"No I will be fine, I was just heading back to the house." I said.

"Are you sure?" Edward egged on.

"I'm sure he's fine honey, we should be getting back too." Bella grabbed his hand.

"Okay darling." He said kissing her hand. It was sickening to watch this.

"Well then brother, good night. I hope whatever that is that's bothering you it gets resolved soon." Edward said smiling.

"Thank you Edward, good night." I smiled back. Bella wouldn't even look at me. That hurt. More than I thought it would. She really does hate me.

"Well goodbye." And with that Edward left with Bella leaving me there like the fool I was. I'm such a damn fool. And if things continue on this way I will always stay a fool.


	9. Crossing Lines, Parents vs Daughter

Chapter Nine

"He seemed a bit odd huh?" Edward said as we were walking back to our home. My heart skipped a bit, this was getting to be a bit too much for me now. I can't handle this feeling anymore.

"It appeared so, I have no idea though. He's been acting odd a lot lately." I said wanting to drop this conversation.

"He was shadowing his thoughts, like he was assuming I was going to be listening to him carefully. Which I wasn't, but I happened to catch that as we were talking to him." He said pondering more into the situation which I wish he would stop doing.

"I don't know darling. Maybe we should just give him some space right now; he could be going through something that we just don't have any idea about." I said. He dropped the conversation as we walked into our home. Renesme and Jacob were sitting on the couch and she was smiling. She was happy and I'm glad that she was. It almost made me forget the image of her earlier.

"Mom, dad can we talk?" She asked. Her face was very apologetic.

"Sure Renesme, what is it." Edward said as he sat down on the couch across from them. I sat next to him eager to hear what she had to say.

"Well first, I want to apologize for the way I've acted earlier it was childish and disrespectful and I'm truly sorry." She said as Jacob grabbed her hand. Wow she sounded so mature. She really isn't a little girl anymore.

"It's okay Renesme, we understand you were upset. But there are other ways to express your feelings when something doesn't go your way." I said.

"I never want to hear you talk like that ever again." Edward added.

"I know and I'm sorry daddy. I was wrong." She said quietly.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" I asked. It was written all over her face that it was something else she had to say.

"Well yes." She said looking at us and then looking up at Jacob.

"What." Edward did not sound like he was too thrilled about where this conversation is about to go.

"I don't want to go to middle school when the summer is up; I want to start to high school." She said softly awaiting our reaction. I knew this was coming. I knew it the moment when Jacob told me the same thing the night before.

"Okay we understand that is reasonable." Edward said. We both looked shocked from how well he took this, even Jacob made a face. I thought for sure he was going to try to put up a fight.

"And I want to go to high school with Jacob on the reservation." She said smiling a little.

"Now that you can hang up, it's not happening." He said. Her face dropped a little.

"Can you hear me out before you make that decision?" She pleaded.

"That is out of the question Renesme." Edward had already made up his mind. I sighed.

"Edward let's listen to what she has to say first before making a decision." I said putting a hand on top of his.

"You can't be seriously considering this Bella. We cannot monitor anything if she goes to the same school as him." Edward said frowning. I wonder why Edward is acting this way. He's normally open and easy to talk to but he's being so difficult now.

"Dad we're not going to be doing anything in school, come on seriously?" She was pouting and she looked defeated.

"And you expect me to believe that? Just a moment ago you were talking about having sex with Jacob." Edward claimed.

"And you think we're going to be fucking at school?" She was getting angry again.

"Renesme seriously, watch your mouth!" I jumped in. I don't know how to handle how she's acting right now. I don't know how to deal with any of this. I just really feel like that I'm losing her.

"You've just been really pushing my buttons tonight Renesme." Edward said through gritted teeth. He was so close to exploding.

"Renesme, you need to calm down." Jacob said placing a hand on her shoulder. Renesme have a temper like her father. Irritation and anxiousness seeped through the air around our conversation.

"Is that what you're thinking dad? You think Jacob and I are going to be fucking in the bath room?" She egged on.

"Renesme I'm warning you." Edward growled.

"Or what about fucking in his truck in the parking lot? Is that what you're thinking about dad?" She was way out of hand now. Edward shot up from his chair and was quickly in front of her.

"Don't you dare say another word." He said his voice was deep with anger. She looked up at him with challenging eyes. Jacob looked deeply worried, which I was thankful for because it proved that he was not in on this with Renesme.

"Is that what you're worried about? Because if that's the case you shouldn't be, because if I want to I could take Jacob right now and we could go to my room and I would let him fuck the shit out of me and you couldn't stop us." She finally went overboard. Then he snapped. He slapped her so hard she fell off the couch onto the floor. She shot back up so quick her hand was holding her face which was turning red from the hard slap.

"I hate you." She said coldly and then she quickly left out of the house.

"Renesme!" Jacob yelled after her and took off after her. Edward just stood there. He was shaking. Did this really just happen? Why is my world being completely turned upside down? Absolutely nothing is going right. I looked up at Edward. What he just did was not okay. That was not the correct way to handle the situation; we never had to put our hands on Renesme for no reason. I did not like that at all.

"Are you serious Edward?" I said looking at him. He turned to look at me his eyes were filled with anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just hit our daughter!" I exclaimed.

"Did you not hear the things she said Bella?" He shot back at me.

"So she says something you don't like and you hit her! That was not okay Edward! You could have handled that a lot differently than that!" I yelled.

"You're joking right? You're angry with me right now and not her?" He was truly shocked at my reaction right now.

"Of course I'm upset about the things she said but the way you handled it was not okay or right. You should never, ever put your hands on her like that no matter what!" I said angrily at him.

"So how did you want me to act Bella? She completely disrespected us beyond belief. That was not okay just now!" He replied.

"But what you did was?" I asked coldly.

"I didn't know how else to react." He said.

"You need to go find her and talk to her and fast!" I said wanting to end this conversation. I wanted some alone time.

"You expect me to apologize to her?"

"She's your daughter and you're her father! I don't even know why we're having this conversation right now. You need to go find her, talk to her and apologize Edward." I said.

"This is beyond ridiculous. I'am not apologizing; she owes me an apology." He replied.

"You're being ridiculous. You are the adult in this situation and you're acting like a child." I growled.

"I'm done having this conversation with you Bella." He said looking at me sternly.

"So you're not going to go after her?" I asked.

"No I'm not." He said and the look on his face meant that I lost this battle.

"Edward!" I shouted.

"No damnit! I won't do it! If she wants to apologize to me then I will talk to her but I will not go after her and apologize. I did nothing wrong." And with that he left to go to our bedroom and slammed the door like a child. I cannot believe his! What the hell is going on right now? I don't know what to do.

JPOV

Something is going on at Bella's and Edward's place right now. So many ominous feelings are drifting this way. All of us except for Alice were sitting around in the living room just talking.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Carlisle broke my train of thought.

"I think something is going on with Bella and Edward. I'm picking up some terrible moods from their way." I usually don't pick up feelings that far away but there were so many feelings and they were so negative that they were beginning to gradually seep over this way.

"Should we go check on them?" Carlisle asked.

"Sounds like someone is coming our way right now and it smells like Jacob." Emmett cringed at the smell and so did the rest of us. Why do they smell so bad? There was a knock at the door and Carlisle went to answer it.

"Come on in Jacob." We heard him say, and then we heard the door closed and Jacob came storming in looking distraught.

"What's going on Jacob?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"Has Renesme come by here?" Jacob asked.

"No, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Rose immediately jumped up. Rose love Renesme like she was her own child. I know it sometimes irritates Bella because Rose undermines her authority at times. Whenever Renesme want something and Bella tells her no, Rose always find some way to get her what she wants. She's been doing that all of Renesme's life.

"She and Edward got into a huge fight, and he hit her and – Jacob was cut off before he could finish.

"He did what!" Rose yelled angrily.

"He hit her." Jacob said softly, he did not want to feel Rose's wrath.

"What do you mean he hit her?" Esme asked a little bit softer than Rose.

"She said something that was way out of hand and he slapped her." Jacob said looking away nervously.

"Are you serious? Where is she now?" Rose asked.

"I don't know! She ran off afterwards, I tried to go after her but her vampire speed got the best of me. I thought maybe she would come here but I guess not. We have to find her!" Jacob was really worried about her.

"What could she have possibly said for Edward to respond violently like that?" Carlisle was keeping calm but I could tell he was just as upset as Rose. Carlisle is very peaceful and passive man. He would not tolerate something like that from Edward.

"I think you should just go talk to Edward about that. This is between them two and I don't think it's my place to talk about it. They just weren't agreeing at all and Nessie's temper is just as bad as his, it was just a very bad situation. But that's not important right now! We have to find her!" Jacob was really worried about her.

"You're right Jacob. Rose, you and Emmett check the north and east of the perimeter around the house, Esme and I will check the south and the west. Jacob you check outside of the perimeter, and go anywhere you think she may have gone. And Jasper you go over to Bella's and Edward's and try to calm things down over there got it?" Carlisle was laying out the plan, and we all nodded.

"If anybody finds out anything contact everyone through our cells. Let's get going." Carlisle concluded the plan and we all took off. Of course I would get picked to go deal with Bella and Edward. This must be a sick joke, I'm sure not laughing if that's the case.

BPOV

I was pacing about in the room. I just hope that Jacob was able to catch up to Renesme and calm her down. Edward was still sitting up in our room and he was not coming out any time soon. I cannot believe him right now. This is not Edward. The Edward I know would not be acting like this. The Edward I know would never lay a hand on his daughter in the first place. He's risked his life to protect us both, so that's why he hitting her is such a shock to me because that is not him. My husband would never do that. At least I thought he wouldn't.

There was a knock at the door. It didn't smell like Jacob or Renesme. It was him. I didn't get up or yell for him to come in. What the hell could he possibly want right now? The door opened and he came right in. Like he lived here or something, how dare he?

"What do you want Jasper, this is not a good time right now." I said quietly but I know he heard me clearly.

"Where's Edward?" He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jacob came by the house in a panic state. He told us what happened." He said. I looked up at him.

"He didn't catch up to her?" I asked, my stomach felt like it was doing flips and turns inside of me. Where is my baby girl?

"No he didn't, he lost her. He came to the house thinking she was there but she wasn't. Carlisle formed search groups and they're all out looking for her." He replied. This can't be happening right now.

"What happened?" Jasper broke my frantic train of thoughts.

"She and Edward got into a fight." I said looking away.

"About what Bella; could it really be that bad to the point where he hits her?" Jasper looked at me like this was my fault.

"Don't look at me like that Jasper. You think I wanted this to happen?" I said getting angry.

"Then why aren't you out there looking for her Bella. You're sitting here and she could possibly be crying alone somewhere." He lectured me.

"Don't you think I know that? I told Edward to go after her but he refused. I thought for sure Jacob was going to catch up to her and calm her down. But I guess I was wrong."

"You think?" He spat.

"I don't need you judging me right now Jasper!" I spat back at him.

"I'm not judging you Bella, I just want to know what all happened." He said calmly.

"Jasper, what are you doing here." Edward entered in the room. His voice had no emotion in it.

"Jacob didn't catch up to Renesme. Everyone is out looking for her right now." I said to him. He didn't even look at me. That hurt bad. What is going on with him? I can't deal with this Edward.

"Is that why you're here? She's our daughter we will deal with this. Just call everyone off this little search." He said his voice was very dry.

"And how do you plan on dealing with this Edward?" Jasper asked him while he was still looking at me intently.

"This is our business, this should not concern you or the others." Edward replied.

"She is my niece! How do you expect me to not be worried?" Jasper said. I could tell he was getting angry with Edward.

"This is my family!" Edward shouted.

"This is our family! We're all Cullens!" Jasper shouted back. Jasper would never let Edward get to him like this. He's normally pretty calm, but I can see it all over his face. He is truly worried for Renesme. In the back of my mind I thought maybe he was just using this as an excuse to be over here to see me. I need to stop being so damn self-centered. He's truly concerned about Renesme.

"I don't need this from you Jasper. We don't need help from you or anyone else." Edward said coldly.

"Well obviously you need something because I don't see you out there looking for her." Jasper replied back just as coldly.

"Guys please, just stop this. This is not going to solve anything." I finally spoke up.

"I'm going out there with them to find Renesme. You two are her parents you should be the main ones out there looking for her." He said sharply. And I agreed with him. He was completely right. We need to be out there for Renesme. I know that she was wrong and she said some awful things to us but I need to put that aside and find her and just make sure that she's alright.

"You're right Jasper I'm coming with you." I said.

"Like hell you are!" Edward protested.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him.

"Renesme wants you all to be riled up; this is the type of reaction she expects from us. If we give her this kind of attention then we lose this battle of hers." Edward said.

"You're joking right. If anything you should be the main person out there looking for her Edward! What has gotten into you! Why are you acting this way." I was getting fed up with his behavior.

"You must have forgotten that I can read minds Bella. I know what she truly wants out of this. She thinks once all of this is done she will have her way in the end. I don't want her to think that way. Renesme can't always get what she wants." He said.

"I'm going out there to look for our daughter, with or without you." I replied hastily.

"I won't let you." He said ready to put up a fight.

"And you think you can stop me?" I asked testing his patience.

"Edward, stop this you're making a complete ass of yourself right now. That is your daughter." Jasper said. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"You're absolutely right Jasper, Renesme is MY daughter and Bella is MY wife so you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do with MY family Jasper!" He shouted.

"We are all family! We take care of each other!" Jasper yelled back.

"Enough! I've had enough! I'm going Edward and that is final!" I screamed at the both of them. They both looked at be bewildered. I rarely raise my voice.

"Let's go Jasper!" I harshly said as I headed for the door. Edward quickly grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked at him intently.

"Let go of me." I said slowly and fiercely.

"I won't allow this Bella." He said tightening his grip on me.

"I said let go Edward." I growled.

"No." He replied.

"Edward this is enough, she wants to go so just let her go." Jasper piped in

"Shut up Jasper, this is between me and my wife!" Edward shouted. I snatched my arm away from him while he was distracted by talking to Jasper. I tore to the woods Jasper caught my drift and quickly followed behind me. My insides felt like they were melting away when I heard Edward yell for me. Everything is completely spinning out of control and I can't stop it at all.

"Are you alright Bella?" Jasper asked running by my side.

"Let's just find Renesme okay?" I said feeling completely drained. That's all that mattered to me right now was finding my baby girl. I'm determined to find her no matter what. Edward can act that way all he wants to. But I will find her and nothing or no one will stop me, not even Edward.


	10. The Beginning of the Storm part 1

Chapter Ten

We ran quietly through the woods. I didn't even know where we were going but I was happy to be away from Edward. I just could not take him anymore.

"Bella," Jasper said but I didn't answer to him I just kept running.

"Bella slow down." Jasper said. He was keeping up with me. I didn't realize how fast I was going but I didn't care. I wanted to run and fast as I could.

"Bella just stop!" Jasper grabbed my arm and we both came to an abrupt stop. He pulled me into his chest holding me.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I yelled. I wanted to cry and if I could I would. His grip on me grew tighter but it was also gentle too. He held me as I shook with anger and confusion. And for that slight moment I felt at peace. I stop struggling to get away from him and just I let him hold me.

"I don't like seeing you like this Bella." He whispered against my forehead. I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes.

"We're going to find her and everything is going to be okay, I promise you." He said gently and I believed him. I shouldn't believe him though. Nothing is ever going to be okay again.

"We have to get going." I said pulling away from him.

"Okay." He agreed and we started to run again. I was actually looking for Renesme this time. I was too angry before to do so. I searched all through the trees as we ran hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I don't know how she's feeling right now but I want her to know that I was not okay with Edward hitting her like that. I was completely fine with her going to high school with Jacob. Jacob proved enough that he wasn't after that from Renesme. He just wants her to be happy. But of course Edward can't see that. He overacted and made a decision about our daughter without uttering a word to me about it first. I really hate that he does that.

"Are you picking up on her scent?" Jasper broke my thought.

"No, are you?" I asked him feeling drained.

"No I'm not. You haven't tried calling her cell?" He asked. I didn't even think about that. I stopped in my tracks, Jasper stopped too.

"I guess there was so much going on that I didn't even think about that." I said feeling completely stupid.

"Well let's give it a try." He said smiling a little.

"Okay." I said pulling out my phone quickly. I dialed her number and it began to ring. I could feel my body shaking from the anxiety that was building inside of me.

"Hello?" Renesme's faint voice answered after four rings.

"Renesme baby where are you?" I was shouting inside happy that she answered.

"I'm so sorry mom." She hiccupped. She's been crying and probably still crying.

"Just tell me where you are Renesme, everything is okay." I said feeling like the worst parent ever.

"I can't ever come back home. Dad hates me I just know he does." She cried.

"Renesme don't be silly. Your father does not hate you. We can all sit down and just talk about this. It's going to be okay sweetie, just please tell me where you are." I was becoming frantic now.

"I'm so sorry mom." She said softly and then the phone went silently. She ended the conversation.

"Renesme, Renesme please!" I yelled into the phone but she was already gone. I dropped to my knees. My poor baby girl. What am I going to do now?

JPOV

I watched her as she dropped to her knees. Renesme must have hung up on her. Damnit, I don't know what to do in this situation.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"She thinks Edward hates her. She won't come back home." Her voice was shaky.

"Edward is the only one who can bring her home. Did she say where she was at all?" I asked.

"No, she didn't." She said sadly.

"He has to talk to her." I said.

"He won't do it though. I don't know why he's acting this way but what I do know is that he won't talk to her. He said so himself." She said.

"Well we're just going to have to try."

"What's the point?" She said sounding hopeless.

"Bella don't you dare give up." I said helping her back on her feet. She pulled away from me.

"Don't touch me!" She said coldly.

"Bella," I said softly.

"I don't need your help Jasper. Just go away." She was starting to lose it.

"Bella please, you may don't want my help but I want to help you."

"Please just go away; I can't do this right now with you."

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you get Renesme back. I promise."

"Why are you doing this Jasper?" I can't believe that she was seriously asking me this.

"Because I care about you and I also care about Renesme. She's my niece and I love her dearly. I'm just as worried as you are. I want to see her come home safely too Bella." I said. She stared at me like I had two heads or something. I looked into her sad eyes I just wanted to hold her and take away all her worries and frustration.

"Thank you, thank you for stepping up when Edward refused to." Her voice was softer.

"I would do anything to put a smile on your beautiful face." I said. She smiled a little and it made me feel victorious. And surprisingly she stepped towards me and hugged me. I was completely shocked but I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her and just hold her. I kissed her forehead softly. I never wanted to leave from this spot; I wanted to stay just like this.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight." Her voice sounded so cold. Bella and I both pulled away at the sound of her voice.

BPOV

I pulled away from Jasper quickly and turned to see her.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked smiling but her eyes were showing something completely different from her smile.

"Nothing, we were looking for Renesme." I said softly.

"Well it doesn't look like you're looking for anything." She said crossing her arms. My heart was in my stomach as I remembered the previous conversation I had with Alice.

"What are you doing here Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle called me and told me everything that happened. He told me to go over to the cottage to help you calm things down over there but when I got there Edward told me you two ran off together to look for Renesme but from the looks of it you're not making much of an effort." She said. You could taste the anger coming from her voice.

"Alice it wasn't like that." I said softly.

"Oh is that so Bella? Then how was it then?" She asked looking at me angrily.

"Alice, stop this right now! This is not the time or the place for this." Jasper claimed.

"No you're wrong my love, this is the perfect time to talk about this! We're all three here. Let's talk about this right here right now!" She replied.

"Alice please, let's not do this right now." I begged.

"Why not Bella? Are you're feeling guilty?" She continued.

"Stop it Alice!" Jasper said.

"Why won't you talk about it Bella? Is the guilt eating you up that bad? Why are you feeling guilty? You weren't feeling guilty when you were moaning out as you were having sex with the man I love." She finally cracked.

"Alice, I said that's enough!" Jasper said. I couldn't say anything all I could do was just stand there and feel her coldness covering me. She was right though.

"Should I start feeling bad for you now because you're feeling guilty? Well I'm not and I won't. I want you to feel like this for as long as you live. I want you to feel the hurt and the betrayal you caused me." She hissed.

"Alice, I- " I was about to apologize but I was cut off by him.

"So it is true huh?" His voice hit me like a tornado. I turned around and he was standing there looking at me like his whole world was crushed.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Is it true?" He asked. I looked down I couldn't answer him. I looked over at Alice and she was smiling a little.

"You told him?" I asked her my voice quivered.

"He deserved to know." She replied.

"That wasn't your place Alice!" I yelled at her.

"Answer my damn question Bella! Is it true? Did you have sex with Jasper?" Edward called my attention back to him. My stomach was doing flips. I didn't want him to find out this way. He quickly came to me and was standing directly in front me. I looked down. I couldn't look at him.

"Look at me Bella." I couldn't. I couldn't face him.

"I said look at me." He said again.

"I can't." I said my voice was shaking.

"So it is true?" He asked placing both his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, it is." I whispered. His grip on my shoulders were tight. He started to breath hard and the grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Edward you're hurting me." I cried out. Jasper was immediately at my side.

"Edward let go of her." He said cautiously.

"This is between my wife and me." Edward said with so much coldness. Who is this man? His grip got a little tighter and I cried out.

"Edward, please!" I begged.

"I said let go!" Jasper placed a hand on Edward's arm and Edward snapped. He punched Jasper so hard that he went flying and hit a few trees. Edward quickly ran to where he was.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He picked Jasper up and threw him back into the field next to Alice and I. Jasper was coughing hard as he got up on to his feet.

"She is my wife! How could you do this to me!" Edward yelled.

"I'm sorry brother, but-"

"But what?" Edward was furious. I looked over at Alice she still had a smile on her face.

"Is this funny to you Alice? Is this what you wanted?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"When you play with fire you're supposed to get burned. Duh." She simply said.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen? Do you think I stole Jasper away from you? I told him this was wrong right from the beginning." I yelled at her angrily.

"Oh is that so? It didn't seem that way when you were fucking him that night." She replied.

"I was weak, and I was wrong." I said looking away.

"Stop playing the victim Bella, it's not a pretty look on you." She snickered.

"I'm not playing anything Alice." I said getting annoyed with her.

JPOV

Alice and Bella were bickering and were almost at each other's throats. Edward just looked at me with nothing but pure anger in his eyes. He really wants to kill me right now, and I don't blame him.

"Just let me explain brother!" I exclaimed.

"Explain what? How you betrayed me?" Edward yelled.

"My intentions were never to hurt you." I did feel really bad.

"She is my wife Jasper, and you slept with her. We have a daughter together. She's your sister- in- law and you slept with her. Why?" He was clenching his fists tight. Alice and Bella both stopped fighting and was looking at me waiting for me to answer.

"I love her." I whispered.

"Oh is that so? You love her?" Alice piped in.

"What do you mean you love her?" Edward added.

"I'm in love with Isabella Swan." I said again looking down. I could feel Bella looking at me. I couldn't look her in the eyes I couldn't face her. I've completely ruined her life.

"Jasper, please don't do this to me." She cried.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't help it. I love you and I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. I won't do it any longer." I said strongly.

"And do you feel the same way Bella? Do you love him?" Edward asked. She looked around at all of us, like a scared puppy backed in a corner. I really hate that she's in this position and I hate it more than ever that she's in it because of me.

"Answer him Bella." Alice piped in.

"I do, I love him as my brother but nothing else I'm in love with you Edward you are my husband." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Then why did you do this Bella?" Edward barked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. Like I said I was weak and vulnerable from the fight we had. You're not the same Edward anymore. You're not the same man that I married. You've grown cold and Jasper gave me a piece of what I used to have with you that night. I'm so sorry." She said her voice was shaking.

"Bella you don't have to apologize for nothing. This was entirely my fault. I came on to her." I said quietly.

"You're supposed to be my brother. We're family. That's what hurts the most. You know how much Bella means to me, and how much we went through and you were willing to tear it all apart by doing this. I just can't believe you." Edward sounded really hurt.

"Like I said brother I've never meant to hurt you." I said feeling really guilty now.

"But you did. And stop calling me brother; I'm nothing of that sort to you." Edward said coldly and turned around and he started walking.

"Edward!" Bella called after him be he kept walking.

"Edward please!" She called again be he just kept walking. Alice giggled a little.

"Well aren't you two just beautiful. Are you happy now Jasper?" She said.

"Get out of her Alice." I growled.

"And just think, this was only the beginning." She warned and then she was gone. Damn it all. Bella just stood there looking out to where Edward was. The look her face nearly broke my heart. Everything's all messed up. And they're all because of me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I whispered. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away quickly and her hand came so fast and hard across my face.

"I hate you Jasper Cullen. Just stay the hell away from me." She said so coldly with her voice thick of malice. She meant every word she just said. And with that she was gone leaving me feeling nothing but sorry for myself. Damn it all.


	11. The Beginning of the Storm part 2

Chapter Eleven

My phone was buzzing my in back pocket. I stopped in my tracks and my heart jumped. I prayed that it was Renesme as I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. But it wasn't, it was Jacob.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Bells, I got her." He said softly.

"You do? Where was she?" I asked feeling relieved.

"She was in some woods near the reservation. She's back at the main house with the others. She's a little shaken up but she's fine. She's afraid to come home." Jacob was explaining.

"Stay with her tonight okay?" I asked him.

"You're not coming to see her?" He asked.

"I can't. Some things came up with Edward and I need to take care of that first." I replied.

"Are you serious Bella?" Jacob asked. His voice was filled with disgust.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"She thinks you two hate her and want nothing to do with her, don't you think you should be over here to tell her none of that is true? She won't listen to anyone." He said.

"I just can't right now, I have to talk to Edward." I said feeling my heart sink to my stomach. I don't want Renesme feeling that way. I want to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But I have to sort this out with Edward first.

"She's your daughter." He replied.

"And Edward is my husband." I said.

"So you're saying that he is more important than she." He asked.

"Jacob I don't need this from you right now, I have enough to deal with already." I was starting to get annoyed. I know Renesme is important; she means the absolute world to me and I feel so much better now that I know that she is found and she is safe with the others but I have to talk to Edward or I can kiss my marriage and my whole family goodbye.

"What happened?" He asked sounding defeated.

"I can't talk about it right now." I simply said.

"And why can't you?" He egged on.

"Jacob, just stop it okay. Just promise me that you will stay with her until I get back please?" I said wanting to hang up the phone and end this conversation already.

"You know I wouldn't leave her when she's feeling like this anyway. Just you and Edward hurry up and fix whatever you two got going on and quickly get here because Renesme is hysterical." He said. I could tell that he was annoyed.

"I understand Jacob. Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me. Just hurry." He replied.

"I understand." And after that he was gone. I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. I took off back to the cottage. I was hoping that Edward was there. On my way there I was starting to feel a little bad for Jasper. I think I was too harsh on him, by telling him that I hated him. Which was not true at all; I don't hate Jasper. I just don't feel the same way I do about him like he do about me. I love Edward. I made it back to the cottage.

"Edward!" I called through the house. I didn't get any reply back. I checked through all the rooms and no one was there. It was completely empty. Where on earth could he have possibly run off to? I was starting to feel frantic when the idea of the creek instantly popped into my head. The creek seems to be the place that both of us go to whenever something is bothering us. If he isn't there then I don't know where he is.

I left the cottage and took off for the creek hoping and praying that he was there. I don't even know if he would talk to me if I do find him. I know if I was him I wouldn't want to talk to me. I made it to the creek and looked around. It was so quiet out all I could hear were the frogs and the crickets singing their song of the night. The sound of the running water was starting to calm me down as well. I closed my eyes and let the night wind blow around me calming my frantic nerves.

"Can I help you with something?" I turned around to his voice. I looked at him and he seems so sad. The feeling of guilt was hitting me hard.

"I was looking for you." I said quietly.

"Why?" He asked coldly.

"We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing for us to talk about Bella." He said staring at me with cold eyes.

"I'm so very sorry Edward. I never wanted any of this to happen." I wanted to cry.

"But that's the thing Bella, it did happen. And from what I saw in Alice's mind you weren't trying that hard to stop it. You have no idea how much that hurt me to see what you two did." He said looking away.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I love you."

"No you don't love me."

"Don't say that Edward I do!" I said feeling myself becoming frantic.

"No! You don't! Because if you did love me you wouldn't have done what you did." He replied.

"Edward, I was weak. It meant nothing to me." I said. I could feel my body shaking.

"So every time we have a fight you're going to go out and cheat on me? I'm sorry but that's not an excuse for what you did." He said. And he was absolutely right. Blaming what I did with Jasper on our fight was not an excuse and I was wrong for even trying that. I'm such a terrible person.

"I'm so sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"And the thing that hurts the most is that you did this with Jasper, my brother. You could have cheated with anyone else but him." He looked away from me.

"I didn't want this Edward." My voice was shaking.

"But you loved every minute of it. The way you were moaning! The way you let him touched you 'I want to ride you Jasper, let me get on top' you remember saying that?" He quoted me. Alice replayed the entire scene in her mind and he saw it all. I felt so ashamed. There was no fixing this. I couldn't say anything I just looked down.

"You're quiet now huh?" He yelled.

"Here's what gets me the most 'I want all your cum inside of my pussy!' that killed me." He quoted me again. I was lost for words. I couldn't even say anything.

"Say something!" He said. I remained quiet.

"You obviously had a lot to say that night so why can't you say something now!" He yelled.

"I don't know what to say." I said quietly.

"I can't hear you." He yelled.

"I don't know what to say Edward!" I yelled back at him.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much with all my heart. And watching you make love with Jasper felt like you ripped my heart out and kicked it aside. I felt worthless and that I meant absolutely nothing to you."

"You mean the world to me Edward. I was just so stupid. And I know I can't take it back, if I could I would. I want to make things right with you. Please just tell me how I can do that?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know what you can do Bella. What I do know is that I need some space and time away from you. I can't even look at you right now Bella. That's how painful it is. Every time I look at you I just see that scene being played over and over again in my head and it's driving me insane. I can't deal."

"So what are you saying? Are you leaving?" I asked looking up at him.

"For a while yes. I can't be around you right now." He said looking away.

"What about Renesme?" I asked.

"I will talk to her before I leave." He replied.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked feeling my stomach sinking.

"I don't know how long I will be gone. I don't even know where I'm going. I just know I can't be here with you. I need some space."

"Please Edward, don't do this. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything you ask. Just please don't leave me. I'm so afraid if you leave you won't come back. I'm so sorry just please don't do this." I begged him.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes as he did it. And when I opened my eyes he was gone.

I dropped to my knees, he was gone. He was leaving and I didn't know where he was going or how long he was going to be gone. Edward, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything for you to forgive me.

JPOV

I made it back to the main house. I got a call from Carlisle saying that Jacob found Renesme and everyone was back at home. I was really relieved to hear that.

"Jasper, there you are." Carlisle greeted me as I came through the door.

"Is Bella with you?" Esme asked looking for her.

"No she isn't." I said.

"Well did you go see her and Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did." I replied.

"Something is wrong. What the hell is going on right now Jasper?" Rose jumped in.

"Where's Renesme?" I asked.

"She's in my room lying down." Rose answered.

"What happened with you and them?" Carlisle was not going to let that lingering question go.

"Nothing." I said monotone.

"Then why aren't they here?" Rose asked. She was starting to get irritated.

"I don't know." I simply said.

"There's obviously something going on." Esme said.

"You're right Esme there is something going on." Alice walked through the door. I didn't turn to look at her. I wanted to throw her across the room. And the thing that pisses me off the most about this is that she was enjoying every second of this. She was going to make suffer for as long as live for what I did to her.

"What is she talking about?" Carlisle asked. I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. Damn it all.

"Well Jasper?" I could hear the smile in Alice's voice. I wanted to slap that smile completely off her face. I turned to look at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because once you cross this line there is no going back. I won't have any mercy on you. This is your last warning Alice. Leave this all alone." I said through clenched teeth. It took everything in me to not explode on her. I was finally starting to get Bella to open up to me and she ruined it by telling Edward. She already took Bella away from me what else could she possibly want now!

"Am I'm supposed to be afraid of you Jasper? You made this grave now it's time to lay in it." She replied back coldly.

"I will never forgive you for this." I growled.

"I could care less about your forgiveness. I've already made you dead to me Jasper Hale." She said to me. But I knew she didn't mean that. Her eyes said something completely different. Her mood was surrounded by anger I could feel it; it was like a dark cloud was forming above her. But I also felt the sadness within her as well. She was truly hurt.

"What on earth is going on?" Esme broke our intense conversation. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"I had sex with Bella." I said softly.

"You did what!" Carlisle asked. It was tough enough for me to say that out loud once I really don't want to repeat it again.

"You're joking right? That's not funny Jasper." Rose snickered.

"I'm not joking it's the truth." I said looking down.

"How could you do something like that? Where is Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"So you weren't just with her?" Rose asked.

"I was but -"

"But what?" I was cut off by Carlisle. I could feel the anger starting swell within him.

"She left me." I simply said.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Bella and I both were out looking for Renesme, then we ran into Alice and we got into a little verbal altercation. And then Edward appeared. Alice had already told him about me and Bella and he was angry." I said looking down.

"Did you two fight?" Esme asked. She looked like a concerned mother. After all we are all somewhat like her children to her.

"No not really. He pushed and threw me around some but I didn't fight back because I knew I deserved it. Afterwards he took off and Bella went off after him. I haven't seen her since." I said still looking down.

"I really can't believe this right now. How could you do such a thing? Carlisle asked me.

"I don't know." I said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He raised his voice a little.

"I just don't." I said. The door opened and I heard him walk in. I didn't need to look to see who it was because the look on everyone's face gave it away already.

"Edward." Carlisle said gently.

"Where's Renesme? I need to speak with her." I turned to look at him. He had no emotion on his face.

"We need to talk." Carlisle said.

"About what?" He asked.

"About this situation." Carlisle looked like he was too uncomfortable to mention to say it out loud.

"There's nothing to talk about. I just want to see my daughter." He said looking straight ahead.

"She's upstairs in my room." Rose piped in.

"Thank you." He said and then he quickly left the room to go upstairs.

"Rose, I need you to go out and find Bella and quickly." Carlisle said.

"Okay." She said and she left quickly to follow out his orders.

"Don't you two think about leaving this place." He was looking at Alice and me.

"No one is leaving tonight. We will get this straighten out and fast." He said with a straight face. Alice was still smiling as she went to go have a seat on one of the couches.

"Okay then." She said. I clenched my fists trying to calm down. I can't take any of this anymore. I should had left when I had the mind to. Damn it all.


	12. A Family Meeting

Chapter Twelve

"Bella!" I could hear Rosalie calling for me. Why would she be looking for me though? I was sitting by the creek looking out at the water that was glowing from the moon's bright light.

"Bella are you out here?" Rose shouted again. I didn't have the energy to answer her back. I just wanted to sit here.

"There you are." She said standing next me.

"Oh hey Rose." I said still looking out at the water.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. Her voice was a little harsh. She must know what's going on but I'm not sure.

"Did you need something?" I asked her ignoring her question.

"I don't need anything from you. But your daughter needs you." She sneered. Damn that was harsh. She does know, why else would she be so harsh with me right now.

"You know don't you? He told you." I said not taking my eyes off the water.

"He told everyone. How could you Bella?" She sneered.

"It's none of your business Rose." I replied.

"This is my family so this is my business." She barked back.

"This has nothing to do with you so just stay out of it." I finally looked up at her. The look of anger was all over her face.

"Excuse me? You're about to have Jasper and Edward at war with each other. You are about to break this family apart but you want me to stay out of this?" She spat at me. Her words slapped me so hard. But she was right. I deserved all of this. I looked down.

"I don't feel sorry for you. Instead of cheating on your husband you should be taking care of your daughter." She added.

"Don't you dare bring Renesme into this." I warned her.

"Well it's the truth." She said.

"You don't know anything." I snapped.

"I know you're a cheating whore." She sneered. My jaw dropped. I know Rose and I don't have the best relationship in the world but I never thought she would go this far with me. I got up from where I was sitting. And I looked at her. She stared back at me like she was ready for a fight.

"I won't sink to your level." I said then I turned away from her and started to walk off.

"You could never be on my level. It's too high for you." She said coldly I was walking. I stopped.

"Carlisle wants you at the house. Don't make me come back out here to find you. I won't be as nice." And with that she was gone. She left me there standing, shaking from anger.

JPOV

I was sitting down and everyone was quiet. Anyone hardly said anything while we waited for Rose to come back from retrieving Bella and on Edward to come down stairs from talking to Renesme. I was tensed and on edge. Alice sat there scrolling on her phone like she didn't have a care in the world it made me sick. Emmett kept shooting me sad looks like he was ashamed of me or something. It made me feel like shit. I heard Edward coming down stairs. He was walking towards the door.

"Edward stop." Carlisle said.

"I said there's nothing for me to talk about." He said coldly.

"No one is leaving until we got this straighten out. So just have a seat." Carlisle said. He really sounded like a father right now.

"This is unnecessary and I don't need this right now." He protested.

"Edward please, just have a seat darling I want to get this fixed before anyone do anything rash." Esme pleaded. And I hated that she had to beg him to stay here. If he wants to leave then go!

"Esme you don't have to beg for him to stay." I said.

"Who was talking to you?" He quickly replied.

"If he wants to leave then let him go." I said ignoring him.

"I bet you would love to see me leave huh?" He said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at him

"You want me gone so you can go be with my wife again." He said. I couldn't say anything all I could I do was just stare at him.

"That's what I thought. Well, let me get something straight for you, you bastard! That is my wife and I'm her husband. You will never take my place." He growled.

"Are you sure about that dear brother? It's not like she didn't enjoy what we did. Actually, I'm pretty sure she loved every minute of it." I said egging him on. He was quickly in my face and he grabbed me by my shirt jacking me up.

"What did you just say?" He growled.

"You heard what I said." I growled back.

"You two stop this!" Esme called out.

"Edward just put him down, we can talk about this." Carlisle added.

"I should just kill him right now." He said with his nostrils flaring.

"I would like to see you try it!" I said pushing him off of me. He was breathing hard he was so angry. One more bad word and I know that he will snap.

"Just calm down you two." Carlisle jumped in again. The door opened and Rosalie came in.

"What the hell is going on now?" She said.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked her.

"She should be on her way now." She said rolling her eyes like she was tired of hearing about her.

"I'm leaving." Edward said heading towards the door. Carlisle quickly moved in front of the door.

"Sit down." He said.

"Carlisle, get out of my way." Edward challenged him.

"I said sit down." Carlisle growled. That was shocking because Carlisle rarely lost his temper. Edward back up I don't think he was going to bark up that tree. He sighed and went to go sit on the couch across from Alice. She just sat there with a smirk on her face enjoying the show we were putting on for her.

"When I said no one is leaving tonight I meant it." Carlisle barked. Edward looked away trying to calm down. I sat on a bar stool on the other side of the room. I hate all of this.

BPOV

How dare she? I was still pissed off by my encounter with Rosalie. I was still shaking from anger. How dare she talk to me the way she did. A cheating whore? I can't believe she called me that. I was on my way back to the main house feeling sick to my stomach. I was not ready for what was awaiting me back at the house. I feel too ashamed to see anyone right now. But I don't want to fight Rosalie in case she did come back out here for me. So I sucked it up and here I'am. I wonder if they were able to get Edward to stay. I doubt it though. He seem like he had his mind set on leaving. I made it to the house and took a huge breath and walked in.

"There you are." Esme called as soon as I walked in. I looked around and everyone was in the living room and Jasper was sitting alone from everyone else.

"Where's Renesme?" I asked softly.

"Oh now you're worried about her." Rosalie sneered. Alice giggled.

"Rose, mind your mouth." Carlisle said. It made me feel a little bit better that Carlisle seem to be on my side.

"She's upstairs and safe. Jacob is up there with her. You have nothing to worry about." Esme said grabbing my hand pulling me from the doorway.

"Please have a seat." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I said softly as I went to go sit on the empty space next to Edward. He didn't even look my way. That hurt a lot.

"Emmett, Rosalie, leave us." Carlisle said.

"But Carlisle -" Rose stared.

"Don't start Rose, just leave." Carlisle cut her off.

"Come on Rose." Emmett said grabbing her hand. And they left upstairs. Rose gave me the death stare as she was leaving the room. I felt so alone. Alice hated and me and now so does Rose. Carlisle sighed and sat down in the big arm chair in the living room. Esme joined him by sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Jasper could you please come join us." Carlisle said gently. He looked hesitant but Jasper came without protesting. He sat down on a couch away from Edward and me and by Alice.

"Now what on earth is going on here?" Carlisle asked. No one said anything we just all looked straight ahead expressionless.

"Carlisle is speaking to you all." Esme said breaking the silence. I sighed.

"I made a mistake." I said quietly.

"Be quiet Bella, you don't have to explain yourself to anyone." Jasper said.

"Excuse me?" I replied looking at him.

"This has nothing to do with anyone but us." He said. Edward snickered rudely.

"You got something to say Edward?" Jasper asked him.

"Yeah, I actually do." Edward said.

"Then say it." Jasper challenged him.

"No one is going to say anything until I get a full explanation on what's going on here." Carlisle cut them off.

"You guys don't need to know, it's none of your business." Jasper replied.

"Jasper what has gotten into you? Have you lost all respect for us?" Esme asked.

"No of course not." He quickly replied. He obviously did not like hurting Esme.

"Then please tell us, what is going on." She said.

"I'll tell you what's going on. I saw it all." Alice finally said something.

"You're telling me that you saw this happening before it all happened Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did." She said.

"Why didn't you inform me on this when you first saw this happening?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I thought Bella would have never went through with it. But I guess I thought too highly of her. I thought she was my sister and wasn't capable of causing me that kind of pain but I guess I was wrong about her." I could I feel her staring at me as she said these words. I felt terrible at this point.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said quietly.

"You can keep your sorry Isabella. It means absolutely nothing to me." She replied.

"Alice we are trying to make peace here, for the sake of our coven." Carlisle said. All I could do was look down I couldn't do or say anything else. Everything is such a mess and I just wish I could find some way to f ix them.

"Obviously those two do not care about our coven, because if they did they wouldn't have done what they done." She replied

"Alice it was a mistake! I never wanted any of this." I cried out.

"Bella, again you don't have to explain yourself to no one." Jasper added.

"Stop talking to her like that. She doesn't belong to you." Edward said.

"And she belongs to you?" Jasper asked.

"She's my wife!" Edward exclaimed.

"She's also not a piece of property! You don't own her or speak for her." Jasper replied.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself right now? You're speaking on her behalf. If she wants to explain herself then let her be able to do so." Edward said.

"I want both of you to stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I jumped in. I was angry and tired of this whole situation. I turned to look at Edward.

"Edward, I love you so much but lately you have not been acting like yourself. You're cold and controlling." I said.

"Controlling? How am I controlling?" He asked shocked by what I just said.

"Look at the way you've been treating our daughter! Everything that happened today could have been easily avoided if you actually listened to her. You completely shot her down without even fully listening to her! And you quickly decided on something about her without even talking to me about it first! I'm her mother! My opinion on what she does matters just as much as yours. For you to decide that she couldn't go to high school with Jacob without so much asking me how I felt about it first is controlling Edward!" I said finally venting. I felt so much anger swelling inside of me.

"So you're okay with her going to high school with Jacob? I'm not comfortable with that Bella and you know why! You didn't walk in on them making out I did! So you can't possibly understand how I feel about that situation." He replied.

"You're right I wasn't there to witness that and I'm glad I wasn't! You even overreacted then! Banning Jacob from seeing Renesme because of that was a bit harsh! You know how important she is to him and how he is important to her! But I didn't question nor go against your decision." I said.

"So you're defending him? He's taking advantage of our daughter and you're condoning it!"

"He's not taking advantage of her Edward! He realized that what he did wasn't right and he's sorry about it! He now knows how we feel about them doing that kind of things and he knows not to do it again! You even heard him yourself when he told Nessie that she wasn't ready for sex and that was not something that they would be doing for a long time! All he wants is for her to be happy! I can see that, why can't you?" I yelled.

"He's a guy! A teenage guy at that! His hormones are probably racing and all over the place! You can't honestly believe that bullshit act he put on! He only did that for us. If we send her to the same high school with Jacob who knows what would happen!" He shouted back. Everyone just stared at us quietly. And I'm pretty sure that Jacob, Renesme, Rose, and Emmett could hear us from upstairs.

"This is what I mean when I say you're controlling. This is why what happened between Jasper and I happened. He was there to comfort me when you were being a complete asshole! Come to think about it he was there for me each and every time you decided not to be! I asked you tonight to help me find Renesme when she ran off because of you! But you refused to and you're her father! Jasper is not her father but he was more concern about Renesme tonight then you were." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"I apologize for what happened between Renesme and I. I didn't mean to hit her and I talked to her and told her I was sorry. I'am truly sorry for everything. But having sex with Jasper because we are having problems isn't a valid excuse. And I won't take that." He got up and left out the door. Carlisle called after him but he didn't stop he slammed the door after him. Alice giggled.

"There's nothing funny Alice." Jasper said. She looked over at him.

"Are you happy now Jasper? Is this exactly what you wanted?" She asked.

"Shut up Alice, you don't know anything." Jasper said.

"I do know that you probably made one of the biggest mistakes of your life. Enjoy yourself darling, this is what you wanted after all." Alice said and then she took off upstairs not giving me a single glance. Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and me just sat there in silence baffled by everything that just happened.

"I'm going to go see Renesme." I said softly putting on a brave face to go upstairs. No one said anything as I made my way upstairs but I could feel them all staring at me. The feeling was terrible.


	13. And so the War Begins

Chapter Thirteen

I made it upstairs and I could hear Renesme talking with Jacob, Emmett, and Rose. They were talking about what high school would be like. And it finally hit me that my little girl will be starting high school soon. She's officially not my little girl anymore. I knocked on the door as I entered the room.

"Mom!" Renesme immediately ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back holding her tightly. I kissed her forehead softly.

"Are you okay darling?" I asked still holding her.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." She said pulling from me gently. I touched her check softly pushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm so glad that you are my love." I said smiling a little. I heard Rose chuckled a little. I looked back at her and glared at her. She stared back at me with the same look.

"Um maybe we should give them some privacy, come on Rose let's step out for a bit; you too Jacob." Emmett came to my rescue.

"Yeah whatever." Rose said leaving the room, Emmett left right behind her and so did Jacob. Jacob looked back at us before leaving and I smiled and nodded at him. Thanks to him and his efforts they were able to find Renesme before anything happened to her. He was able to do something that Edward and I as her parents failed to do. I will always be forever grateful to Jacob; I never have to worry about him hurting her.

"Dad apologized to me." Renesme said breaking my train of thought.

"Did he? Did he say anything else?" I asked wondering how much she knew of the situation. Renesme isn't a stupid girl, matter of fact she's very intelligent and I know she must know something is going on.

"He said he was going to be going away for a while, I tried to ask him what was going on but he wouldn't tell me. He just said he needs some time to clear his mind so he was taking a trip." So he didn't really tell her much.

"Oh is that so?" I said looking down.

"Mom what is going on? Why is dad leaving? It's not because of me is it? He says it's not but I'm not so sure if I believe him." She said looking at me sadly.

"No baby, it's not because of you. Your dad and I are having problems that we're having a difficult time sorting through and he just needs some time to cool off. I'm sure he will come around." At least I hope he does.

"Why are you guys having problems?" She asked. I didn't want to tell her. I can't tell her. She doesn't need to know.

"It's nothing you need to worry about sweetie. We're going to get through this I promise." I said kissing her forehead again. She sighed deeply and I'm not so sure if she believed me about that. I'm not even sure if I believe myself.

JPOV

"Jasper, I really think you should go talk to Edward." Carlisle and I were in the living room alone. Esme went off to go talk to Alice and Bella was upstairs talking with Renesme.

"There's nothing for me to talk about with him. I'm the last person he wants to talk to."

"Well we can't let things carry on like this. What if he doesn't return if he leaves?" Carlisle egged on.

"There's nothing I can do." I said firmly.

"You could at least try." Emmett entered the room. I looked up at him, his eyes had anger in them but he also looked very sad.

"Try for what Emmett? He won't listen. My efforts would be useless and time wasting." I said

"Trying to fix our family is useless and time wasting to you? You caused this problem so you need to fix it." He said angrily.

"I've done all that I can!" I protested.

"Which was nothing Jasper; all you've done was fight with Edward! You two haven't fully sat down and talked this out!" Emmett said.

"What is there to talk about? Bella and I had sex! There's no sugar coating that and there's not changing that, it happened and he knows it! So what is there for us to talk about? Absolutely nothing." I said.

"So you're just going to let this family break apart?" Emmett was not going to let this go.

"Damnit Emmett what do you want me to do? Just drop it okay! I don't need this from you!" I yelled. I was fed up with this.

"You don't need to talk to him like that; he's only trying to help!" Rose was quickly in the room to jump to his defense.

"There's nothing to help, what's done is done." I said calming down a little.

"Will everyone just calm down? We are going to get through this okay?" Carlisle jumped in to ease some of the tension. I sighed, I hate that I was in this mess; I even hate it more that I put Bella into this mess. I know she must really hate me. I would hate me if I was her.

"If I could fix things so that nobody would be upset I would. But I don't regret what I did with Bella. I love her and I would do it again if I had the chance. That's just how I honestly feel and I won't apologize for that." I said feeling bold.

"You love her? What brought all of this?" Carlisle asked.

"Ha! You're joking right? You cannot be serious Jasper? How can you love her? She's married to Edward and you're supposed to be with Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I don't feel for Alice that way anymore." I said.

"And why not? What happened?" Emmett asked shocked.

"I just don't. I don't feel that spark with her anymore! When I was with Bella everything felt alright, nothing else mattered in the world but her!" I couldn't believe I was saying these things out loud.

"You're a joke!" Rose said angrily.

"Shut up Rose, you don't know anything." I spat back at her.

"I know that you're a home wrecker and you're about to destroy this coven! And how the hell were you going to explain any of this to Nessie? That you and her mother have been screwing around and that her mother is going to leave her father to be with her uncle? Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds?" Rose was really picking at me.

"Renesme and I have no blood relation to each other." I simply said.

"Edward is your brother!" Rose shot back.

"No he is not damnit! No he is not! I have no relation to him or any of you! You're all connected to Carlisle because he created you all! I was not created by Carlisle so therefore I don't have any real connection to any of you." I couldn't believe I just said that.

"I wasn't created by Carlisle, Rose created me." Emmett said he eyes were filled with hurt.

"But Rose was created by Carlisle; without Carlisle there would be no Rose, without Rose there would be no you. So you too have a connection to him. But me, I have nothing." I said looking down.

"You're still my brother no matter what Jasper, stop talking like this. You're sounding like you don't want to be a part of this coven." Emmett said.

"If I'm going to be shunned or looked as the bad guy because of how I feel then no, I don't want to be a part of this coven. I love that girl and I won't stop trying to be with her. And I don't care how any of you feel about that. If I being with Bella break this coven apart so be it." I said coldly.

"You shut your mouth right now." And then she appeared. Renesme was holding her hand and she was looking at me as if she was wishing I would drop dead right here, right now.

BPOV

"Mom what is he talking about?" Renesme looked up at me and asked.

"I want you to go back home with Jacob, do you understand me?" I ignored her question. I was furious. I heard every single thing Jasper said and so did Renesme. I did not want her brought into this nonsense.

"I heard my name." Jacob was immediately in the room.

"Make sure she gets back home okay." I said looking at Jacob.

"No problem. Come on Nes, let's blow this joint." Jacob reached his hand out for her to grab. She looked hesitant but I gave her the "Not now" look and she understood and left with Jacob. After they left I looked up at Jasper and the next thing I knew my hand went so hard across his face.

"So now you're bringing my daughter into this madness! Have you completely lost your mind Jasper?" I was beyond furious at this point.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said looking down.

"I can't believe the things you were saying down here! This coven is our family! You wouldn't be alive right now, spitting this nonsense if it wasn't for this coven!" I yelled at him.

"And you're so quick to defend this very same coven that's about to shun you for doing the unthinkable with me." He grinned a little.

"I know what I did was wrong! At least I'm trying to fix it, all you're doing is just making things worst. Remember what I told you? You are nothing without the Cullens! You will not survive without your coven." I said.

"Bullshit!" His grin completely faded.

"What do you want from me Jasper?" I was growing tired of this.

"I want you to admit that you have some sort of feelings for me!" He replied.

"Jasper, stop this man, this is not right!" Emmett jumped in.

"He's right Jasper." Carlisle added.

"I can feel that you do Bella. I felt it when we made love. The way you called my name out that way. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't feel something for me." He looked so sad.

"This is sickening. I can't take any more of this. I'm going to go check on Alice" Rose said leaving the room.

"I was vulnerable and weak then." I said softly.

"Are you using that as an excuse to hide from your true feelings?" He asked. Damn it all. I have to admit that, that night was amazing and I felt things I've never felt with Edward before. Does that mean I have feelings for Jasper? Because that wasn't just sex. We made love that night. Damn it all.

"I love you Jasper, but not like that. I'm sorry." I said ignoring the emotional battle going on inside of my head. If I admit to having some sort of feelings for him, he won't let this go and that's the last thing I need right now.

"You're lying, and you and I both know this." He looked me straight in the eye.

"I can't do this right now." I took for the door and ran away. I'm such a coward. Instead of fixing my problems I run from them. That's all I seem to do now a days. I'm pathetic.

JPOV

Oh no she don't. I'm not going to let her get away with this one. I almost had her. She was going to admit it. She was going to admit that she had feelings for me. I took off after her. She didn't get too far because I could smell her. I knew where she was going anyway. She always goes to that creek whenever something is bothering her. I caught up to her and saw her running.

"Bella! Bella please just stop!" I called after her.

"Just leave me alone Jasper." She called back. We both kept running. We were in the forest now dodging trees and bushes. I staid right on her heels. I wasn't going to let her go. I was almost close enough to touch her.

"Jasper, please just go!" I knew she could feel me gaining on her. I grabbed her arm and we both came to a huge halt. I kept my grip on her tight.

"Let me go please." Her voice cracked. It sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Not until you listen to me first." I said.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Jasper! You've ruined everything that's precious to me! I'm sure Renesme knows what's going on; she's not a stupid girl!" She said sounding broken. I let her go and she turned to face me.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"If you're sorry then you will leave me alone Jasper." She said.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I just can't do that! I won't live without you Isabella!" I said grabbing her hands.

"Please don't make me do this Jasper. I love my husband! And I love Alice and I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have." She exclaimed.

"I just want you to admit that you feel something for me Bella."

"I can't do that."

"Why Bella?"

"Because I can't." She said looking down. My grip on her hands grew tighter.

"Why not damnit!"

"Because if I do it would be the truth! It will finally be a reality and all my problems will just grow more if I admit that! I don't want to feel this way about you but I do okay! I have feelings for you Jasper!" I knew it. I didn't know what else to do; I couldn't believe that she finally admitted that. I felt like my body had a mind of its own because I pulled Bella closed to me and I kissed her. At first she resisted but then she deepened the kiss. I let her hands go and she wrapped her arms around my neck I placed my hands at her hips pulling her closer to my body. She moaned a little and that made my body tingle. I licked her lower lip and she opens her mouth slightly and I slid my tongue into her mouth. My tongue quickly found hers and they danced slowly with each other. I held on to her tightly not wanting this moment to ever end. She pulled away softly.

"I can't do this." She whispered breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I said brushing my hand across her cheek. She looked down.

"Are you happy now? I finally admitted to have feelings for you Jasper." She whispered.

"I know you do. You would have pulled back a long time ago during that kiss if you didn't feel anything for me." I said smiling at her. I felt so victorious.

"But just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean I'm going to act out on those feelings. This won't happen again. Like I said I love my husband and my love him are way stronger for these feelings I have for you." She said pulling back from my touch.

"I'm not giving up on you Bella. That's a promise." I said.

"I'm not leaving Edward, that's a promise. Good bye Jasper." She replied and with that she left. I smiled. I felt like I won a great battle in this confusing, huge war. I'm not giving up on her. Not by a long shot. I will make Isabella Swan mine, if it's the last thing I do. I made this promise to myself as I made my way back to the main house.


	14. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy To Do

Chapter Fourteen

When I arrived at the house Edward was outside sitting on a swinging bench we had on our porch. He was sitting there with an intense look on his face. I could hear Renesme and Jacob inside so I knew she was here safely. I guess Edward didn't want her to question his actions or his behavior so that's why he was sitting outside. I slowly walked up to him but he didn't look up at me not once. I went and sat down next to him and for a while neither of us said anything. Edward acts as if I wasn't there with him right now. He just sat there with that very intense and sad look.

"I remember the day I first saw you at Forks. I remember how amazing your blood smelled and how much I wanted to just rip your throat out and just drink you dry. I questioned my sanity because of you. I thought about many different ways to kill you." He said softly. I didn't know how to respond to that. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I never thought once that you were going to have such an impact on my life like this. I never thought that I would marry you, or even contemplated taking my own life because of you. I never realized until now how much you control my life Isabella. I've been through so much; we've been through so much because of you." He continued.

"Edward." I whispered.

"You've made me weak Isabella. The thought of not having you in my life literally makes me sick. It literally makes me want to die. This isn't normal. These feelings I have are nowhere near normal." He gritted his teeth. He was really upset.

"Edward I'am so sorry, I don't know what I could do to make this up to you."

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"What?" The question took me by surprise

"Do you love him Bella?" He asked again, he finally looked up at me.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"That's not answering my question. I didn't ask if you love me, I asked if you love him." He repeated.

"I don't love him the way that I love you. You mean so much to me Edward."

"Then why did you do what you did?" He asked.

"It was a mistake Edward, it wasn't supposed to happen." I said wanting to cry again.

"You don't accidently have sex with someone Bella. You knew what you were doing. There is no excuse you can make to explain this." He said standing up walking towards the door.

"It truly was a mistake, Edward please you have to believe me!" I said begging him.

"No Bella, what you did with him wasn't a mistake the fact that you got caught was the mistake." He said walking into our home; he didn't even look back at me. I sighed and buried my face into my hands. Everything is such a mess. I don't know how to fix any of this. One thing I do know is that I cannot bear anymore of this.

JPOV (Jacob)

Renesme was lying down in my lap. She's so tired; tonight has been such a long night. Edward came bursting in through the door and Renesme looked up at him groggily. I assume she was falling asleep.

"Dad is everything okay?" She asked him softly.

"Yes, everything is fine." He said sounding drained.

"Are you still leaving?" She asked sitting up rubbing at her eyes.

"Yes, I'am darling. But just for a while. I'll be back." He said looking down. She stood up and walked towards him. She softly placed her hand on his cheek, communicating to him in her special way.

"I'm going to let your mother talk to you about that, but you don't need to worry yourself to much about this. Everything is going to be okay." He said softly and kissed her forehead before leaving her standing there. I looked up at her and I could see the little tear slipping from her eye.

"Hey Nes, don't cry." I said getting up. I grabbed her hand and guided her to the couch.

"I can't help it." She said with her tears deepening. I felt so bad; I didn't know what to do. Of course we heard everything that went on at the main house. We heard what they were arguing about. I cannot believe that Bella had sex with Jasper. Like what would possess her to do something like that. When I took Renesme away from the main house like Bella asked me to we didn't talk about the things that were said there.

"You've got to let them work this out on their own." I whispered.

"How can they work out anything if he leaves?" She whispered too, she was also hiccupping from crying. I don't know why we were whispering. I'm sure Edward and Bella can hear us just fine and plus Edward can read my mind.

"Don't worry yourself about it. You've been through enough tonight." I said holding her and wiping away her tears. She sniffed a little and buried herself into my lap again.

"You're so warm Jake. Thank you for always being here for me." She said softly.

"I will always be here for you Nessie, no matter what." I said kissing her forehead. She sighed heavily and laid there as I rubbed her back softly. Edward came back into the living room with two packed suitcases.

"Jacob, please look after her while I'm gone." He said looking at me firmly.

"You know I will." I answered.

"And no funny business or I shall personally kill you myself." He said making sure I got his message.

"Okay Edward, I get it." I rolled my eyes.

"Renesme, listen to your mother and I will call you every night I promise." He said gently to Renesme.

"Okay daddy, I love you." She whispered not looking up at him, more tears fell. I don't think she had the strength to actually watch him walk out of the door.

"Don't cry darling, I promise I will be back." He said as he walked towards the door. She didn't say anything else; she only closed her eyes as bigger tears rush down her face. He sighed and walked out of the door closing it softly. She cried harder, whimpering a little.

"Aw Nes, please don't cry. He's going to be back, he told you so." I said pulling her out of my lap to hug her.

"If that's true, why do I feel like he's not coming back?" She asked crying.

"Stop beating yourself up over something you have no control over. He's leaving because that's how he feels that he can handle this situation with your mom; don't think it has anything to do with you." I said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"I feel like I added on to his reason for leaving. I was such a brat to him tonight." She sobbed some more. I didn't know what else to say. So I just held her as she cried. I felt terrible and helpless. I know she's not crying because of me, but I feel like as her protector that I should have found some way to prevent this from happening to her. Some protector I'am, I feel awful.

BPOV

Listening to Renesme cry nearly torn my heart into two, she obviously know about everything that has been going on. Edward walked out and the look on his face was heartbreaking. He obviously didn't like the fact that his baby girl was crying either.

"Edward, please don't do this. Listen to her." I begged him hopping that this would change his mind.

"She'll be fine. She has Jacob." He said walking towards the parked Mercedes.

"How are we going to solve anything if you leave like this?" I asked.

"I can't be here with you. And I can't be anywhere near Jasper. I'm only doing what's best for me now" He said sounding emotionally drained. I didn't say anything else. He put his bags into the trunk of the car.

"Goodbye Bella." He said softly. I only looked down, I couldn't look up; I just couldn't watch him leave. I heard him get into the car and drove away. I didn't even know where he was going, or how long he was going to be gone. I deserve every minute of this. I'm selfish to even expect Edward to stay after all of this. I hate this so much. I really don't know how to fix this. But then again maybe this time away from him will do us both some good. Thirty minutes passed by and Jacob quietly walked outside. I was still sitting still looking down and I haven't move from this position since Edward drove away.

"How is she doing?" I asked softly still looking down.

"She's okay I guess, she kind of cried herself to sleep so I put her to bed." He answered.

"Oh, thank you so much Jacob." I replied.

"If it's cool with you, I would like to stay here for a couple days. I'll sleep in the living room. I'm just really worried about her and I want to stay nearby if that's cool with you." Jacob asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah that's fine Jake." I said kind of relieved that Jacob would be staying here; he would be a distraction for Renesme until I get this situation with Edward sorted out.

"Thanks Bells, are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me; just make sure Renesme is alright." I said clearing my throat.

"Renesme is not the only person I care about in this family. I care about you too Bella and I'm worried about you." He said softly.

"Jacob, I will be okay. No need to worry yourself about me." I said getting up from the bench.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, but I will be back. I feel like I'm suffocating here." I said walking off.

JPOV (Jasper)

When I got back to my room back at the main house Alice was sitting down on my couch in the room. She was going through old high school yearbooks that we saved each time we enrolled in at Forks. She started to giggle.

"I remember this year so clearly. It was the year that you won prom king and Amber Lang won prom queen. I was so jealous when you two had the king and queen dance. I can still see that sickening smile on her face as she buried her head into your chest as you both swayed slowly to the music." She said brushing her fingers over the picture of Amber and me.

"Why are you going through those?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She simply said. She looked up at me and the look in her eyes hit me like a pile of bricks.

"I think you should leave." I said. She chuckled a little.

"I think that's when I fully realized and understood the feeling of jealousy. I wanted to so much rip Amber to shreds and steal you away from the party so that I could have you all to myself. But I couldn't, I could only stand back with that fake smile on my face and just be happy for my "brother" as he won and danced with the supposed girl of his dreams." She said closing the yearbook.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Alice." I said. She stood up and walked towards me. She softly placed a hand on my cheek and I watched her intently. She brushed her thumb across my lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you Jasper Hale." And with that being said she leaned in kissed me. She wrapped her arms around neck trying to deepen the kiss. I didn't feel anything. And I think this kiss really just proves how I don't feel that way for Alice anymore. She pulled away after a couple of seconds and she realized that I wasn't really kissing her back.

"So this really is the end." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I really didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just don't feel that way for you anymore and I'm so sorry for that." I said taking a step back from her.

"I never thought that this would happen to us. I never saw this coming in our future." She sniffed. Even though I knew she wasn't crying. But I'm pretty sure if she could she probably would. I hate that I was hurting her like this.

"I will always love you Alice, but I'm not in love with you anymore." I said softly. She nodded.

"Okay, I understand."

"Thank you." I replied. She started walking towards my door; her back was turned to me.

"But one thing I want you to understand Jasper is that I can't and I won't live without you." She said and with that she hurried and left. She wouldn't dare I thought. I went after her. I won't let her die because of me.

BPOV

I went off to the creek, my favorite place to be when times get like this. I didn't even think to come here my body just naturally walked in this direction and before I knew it I was standing next the smooth running water and listening to the crickets sing their song of the night. For a while I was alone until I heard heavy paws pound at the earth. It didn't smell like Jacob but I knew it was a wolf and not any ordinary wolf. I heard the paws switch to feet and someone was approaching me.

"What do you want?" I asked not turning around to see who it was.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Seth Clearwater's voice filled the air. It was a warm feeling, hearing his voice. Seth is also a very dear friend to me. He and his sister Leah helped Jake protect me from the other wolves when I was pregnant with Renesme. I will always be forever grateful to him and his sister.

"What are you doing here Seth?" I asked still having my back turned towards him.

"Paul and Quil was making a round and saw Edward in a car leaving, he was heading out of Forks. They say he didn't look to good. Jacob wouldn't talk about it with me, he told me to stay out of it and that everything was going to be okay. But I don't believe him. What's going on Bella?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern Seth." I said softly.

"Bella," He started.

"Really Seth, it's alright. Just let Sam and others know that Edward is only taking a trip and he will be away for a while. There's nothing for anyone to be alarmed about." I said finally turning to look at him. The way he looked at me showed that he was truly concerned.

"Very well then, I guess I will see you later." He didn't even let me reply, he ran off into the darkness of the forest and I heard him transform. And it wasn't too long until I heard a howl echo throughout the woods. I sighed and sat down next to the creek hoping that I would have no more visitors. And for thirty minutes I had my wish and then she showed up. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Oh Alice, I thought to myself.

"Bella, can we talk?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." I said. She came and sat down next to me. And for a while neither of us said anything. We just sat there looking out into the water.

"We're not doing much talking." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. This moment of silence was nice I must say." She said and I nodded in agreement. But it was also awkward.

"I kissed Jasper tonight, to see if it was really over between us." She said abruptly. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all.

"He couldn't even kiss me back." She continued. I felt so bad for the girl.

"I don't know what to say." I replied.

"I can imagine so." She smiled. But I know she had to force that smile, I know inside she's probably crying and dying.

"You know in your future, I saw you resist him at first. I also so the issues you had with Edward. So I understand why you did what you did with Jasper. But still, deep down I was hoping that you wouldn't dare to do something like that. But hoping is useless right?" She said sniffing. So she knew all along and yet she still got so angry with me.

"I forgive you Bella." Then she stood up.

"Alice," I said standing up.

"No it's okay; you don't have to say anything. And don't worry, Edward won't be mad forever, he will come back." She said softly placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, but I had the feeling that she was trying to say goodbye.

"You've seen the ending to this story Alice, what happens?" I asked. She smiled and starting to walk off.

"It's your life, you write the ending. I only see the outcome of your decisions. Bye Bella." And with that she was gone. She left me feeling empty but also gave me some hope. Hope that things are going to get better.

"Goodbye Alice." I whispered.


	15. A New Woman Made

Chapter Fifteen

I was sitting out there for at least two hours before Jacob came to find me. I didn't even realize how long I was sitting out here. There was so many things just running through my mind and it felt like the thoughts were never-ending.

"Hey Bells, how are you holding up?" Jake asked sitting next to me.

"Why did you leave Renesme alone?" I asked him still looking out at the creek.

"She fell asleep. Today really took a toll on her. She tried to wait until you got back but she didn't make it. So I put her to bed." He replied.

"Oh okay. Thank you Jacob." I sighed.

"You still haven't answered my question Bella." He said brushing off my gratitude.

"I'm okay Jake." I said emotionless.

"Liar," He said nudging my shoulder with his elbow.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you Jacob. It's none of your business." I said rolling my eyes.

"So it is all true then. You cheated with Jasper?"

"Jacob, I said I'm not talking about this with you." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just so much has been happening over the past few days and I'm just now letting everything sink in with me. No matter what though, I will always have your back Bella." He assured me. I can always count on my Jake no matter. He's always my warm and bright sun on the coldest and darkest of days.

"Thanks Jake. That means a lot." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Things are going to be okay. Edward will be back. He just needs to let off some steam that's all." He whispered. I really hope more than anything that he's right. I hope Edward comes back to me soon. I really want to fix all this with him. For a while Jake and I sat there in silence and for the first time in a long time I felt at ease.

"Hey Jake?" I whispered.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked.

"Do you plan on being with Renesme for the rest of your life?" I asked him.

"Of course, I love her with all my being. I do want to marry her someday maybe even have a family with her too." He replied. It didn't take him too long to answer me neither. It really makes me feel assured that Renesme will always have Jacob by her side no matter what. I hope he really meant that.

"Don't ever hurt her. Don't hurt her like I hurt you, and like I hurt Edward." I whispered.

"Bella, please don't talk about this right now. I just want you to relax." Jacob said wrapping an arm around me, trying to calm me down.

"I just don't want Renesme to feel the kind of pain that I put you and him through. I want her to always be happy." I said still whispering.

"Bella please, just stop." He said pulling away from me. I could tell he was getting upset.

"Jake, I'm only sayin –" He cut me off.

"What you did to me is in the past, I'm over it! I got over it just like how Edward is going to get over this! Stop stressing yourself over something that's done and over with! I won't sit here and have this pity party with you." He said getting up from where we were sitting.

"Why are you getting so upset right now?" I said getting up too.

"Just forget it. I'm going to go check on Renesme. Don't stay out here for too long." He said before leaving briskly. I sighed and just hid my face in my hands.

JPOV

"Alice!" I yelled through the woods. I've been searching for her for at least thirty minutes now. Her room was still filled with her things so I'm not sure if that was a sign that she was coming back or not. I don't know what she's up to but if she dies because of this I will never forgive myself.

"Alice please! Don't do this!" I yelled so more. Where on earth could she be?

"What is going on?" I turned around and I saw Bella looking at me confused and dazed.

"I can't find Alice, have you seen her?" I asked her.

"She came to see me about half an hour ago and then she left." She replied. Why would she stop to see Bella before leaving?

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked.

"No she didn't. Something didn't seem right about her when she was telling me goodbye now that I think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"She just didn't seem herself." She replied.

"I need to find her!" I said feeling myself getting frantic.

"Why? What's going on Jasper?" She asked.

"I think she's going to try to kill herself. I need to hurry and find her right away before she makes a huge mistake." I said.

"Do you want me to help?" She asked looking up at me. My heart jumped a little by the way she looked at me. No Jasper, this is what got you into this situation.

"No, I need to do this on my own. I don't think seeing us, together would do her any good. If anything it would make the situation worse, I don't know what kind of mindset she would be in when I find her." I said carefully.

"I guess you're right. I'll go back to the main house and alert the others and send someone to help." She replied.

"That sounds better, very well then." I said. She looked at me and gave me a half smile and then left. What was that all about? I brushed it off and went back to searching for Alice. I just hope that she's alright.

JPOV (Jacob)

I made it back to the cottage. Renesme was asleep when I left but now she was up in her room lying in her bed clutching her pillow. When she looked up at me she had tears in her eyes.

"Nes what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You're obviously lying. You know you can talk to me about anything. So start talking, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Do you think my dad is going to come back?" She asked looking up at me. Of course this would be bothering her.

"Renesme what's going on with your parents have nothing to do with you. Your mom made a terrible mistake which caused your dad to leave. But he's going to come back. Maybe it's best that he left so that he can calm down and then fix things with her." I said.

"I just can't believe that my mom did that with uncle Jasper. Like what was she thinking?" She said as more tears dropped from her eyes.

"I don't know Nes, everyone makes mistake. She's not perfect you know." I said looking down.

"Are you defending her right now?" She asked me.

"I'm not saying what she did was right but you can't be entirely pissed off at her." I said.

"She's the reason why my dad left. I have every right to be pissed off at her." She rolled her eyes.

"Renesme, you're being irrational." I said.

"Excuse me?" She said looking at me upset.

"You're not thinking with a clear mind." I said tying to defuse the situation.

"Get out!" She yelled at me.

"Renesme just calm down please." I said putting my hands up in defense.

"I said get out! Now!" She threw her pillow at me.

"Renesme damnit don't do this!" I pleaded with her.

"I want you to leave now Jacob!" She yelled at me as tears were starting to roll down her face again. Then she starts to beat on my chest crying harder.

"I'm not leaving you while you're like this. I'm not leaving you alone Renesme." I said sitting there letting her beat on my chest. I let her get out all her anger and frustration out on me. I knew she was angry and upset about everything so I let her get it all out on me. I would be her punching bag all night if I need to be.

"Why did she have to do that? My dad did not deserve any of that! Sure he's been a real jerk to us lately but he still did not deserve that! I will never forgive her for this!" She cried out still punching me. I grabbed her hands and just pulled her into me.

"Just cry it out baby girl. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to always be here for you. I love you so much." I said patting her head soothingly.

"I love you too Jake." She whispered into my chest. She looked up at me and smiled a little. I wiped away a few of her remaining tears that were falling down her cheeks. She placed her hand on top of mine on her cheek and held it there. I leaned down and I kissed her softly and she kissed me back. Red alarms were going off in my head. We were not supposed to be doing this but I cannot help myself right now. I want her so bad. She leaned in closer and deepened our kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer never wanting to let her go every again. I could feel her heart racing a little.

"I want you to make love to me Jake." She whispered pulling away from our kiss.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" I asked her biting my lip.

"Yes Jacob, please; I'm ready. Just take me now while we can." She said and then she kissed me again and I couldn't resist. I wanted her just as bad as she wanted me. She leaned down lying on the bed taking me with her. She licked the bottom of my lip while we kissed to get me to open my mouth so that she could slide her tongue in. Our tongues easily found each other and they were tangled within each other. She moaned a little as I rubbed my hand up and down her body. She was so warm and I loved it. Her hand moved up and down my stomach until she reaches the hem of my jeans. She slowly slid her hand down them and grabbed my throbbing cock. I moaned a little and I could feel her smiling at my lips as we continued to kiss.

We pulled away from each other and I started to kiss her neck as I took her shirt and bra off. I sucked and nibble and she starting to run her hands down my back. I kissed her from her neck down to her chest. Her body was incredible even though she was considered young. She had the body of a goddess. I licked at her nipples and she moan at little as I bit down softly on them sucking softly.

"Yes Jake, please I can't take this anymore. I want you!" She moaned out. I looked up at her and smiled as I kissed down her stomach to the hem of her shorts. I pulled her shorts down along with her panties. She was soaking wet and the smell of her was heaven. I never smelled anything so amazing in my life. She was completely bald down there which for some reason turned me on even more. I slid my tongue inside of her along with a finger and she cried out as I moved in rhythm in and out of her. I suck on her clit as I slide another finger inside of her she was so freaking tight which drove me crazy.

"Oh Jake that feels so good; I'm going insane." She moaned grabbing her breast as I moved my fingers quicker.

"I think I'm going to cum. I feel so hot Jake!" She yelled out. And then as I slid my tongue in again I could feel her wetness spurt out everywhere. Wow she's a squirter. She cried out loud as she erupted like a hot volcano. We were both panting heavily as she finished.

"I can't believe that just happen." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"I can't believe that you are able to do that." I said licking my lips. I wanted more, I wasn't finished at all.

"That's not the only thing I can do." She smiled as she got on top of me kissing me softly then leaving my lips; she ripped my shirt off viciously which turned me on even more. Her tongue trailed down my stomach to the hem of my jeans, I easily slid them off while she finds her way to my hard cock. I watched her carefully as she took all of me into her hand. She looked at me and smiled and then I was overtaken by her mouth. First she was only sucking the tip and then she started to swallow me whole. Where the hell did she learn how to do that? I groaned softly as she moved up and down on my cock in rhythm with her hand while she sucked. I've never experienced a sensation like this before. This feeling is so foreign to me. But I love it, it felt addicting. Like I could feel this way all day every day and I would never be tired of it.

"I want you now Renesme." I groaned.

"Then take me Jacob." She said smiling sexily at me. I grabbed her and we switched sides she was now on the bottom and I was on top getting ready to make my way inside of her. The thought of being connected with Renesme like that made my heart speed. She softly placed one of her hands on my cheek, she was communicating to me her way. She was wondering if it was going to hurt. Of course she would be worried about that. After all this is her first time.

"It may just a little, are you sure you're ready for this? We'll go super slow and super easy." I assured her as I rubbed my cock up and down her wet pussy. She smiled and nodded and I knew I had the okay to go on. I slowly and gently inched my cock inside of her. She cried out and I stopped.

"No it's okay. It's like a good pain." She gasped.

"Are you sure Nes? We can stop." I said getting ready to pull out but she grabbed my butt and pushed me further into her. She cried out, damn she's so tight.

"I'm inside of you Nessie." I said thrusting gently.

"I know it feels so good but it also hurts so badly." I could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"We can stop. I don't want to hurt you." I started to smell the blood that was coming from her pussy. I popped her cherry. I've heard stories about that from my brothers but this is my first time ever experiencing it.

"No please don't stop Jake, I want more." She gently started to move as well so that I could thrust deeper inside of her. Damn she felt so good but I also know that she's in pain. Even if she wanted to stop I don't think I could stop. I leaned up and grabbed her hips as we both started moving together. We were both breathing heavy and starting to sweat. I feel like I'm going to explode. Just watching her look up at me with that sexy look was enough to make me explode.

"I think I'm going to cum again Jake!" She cried out.

"Yeah me too!" I moaned out. We both were moaning as I moved quicker, the sound of our skin hitting each other set me over the edge and before I knew it I came and Renesme did too at the same time. She squirted all over me and I didn't even get a chance to pull out. I collapsed next to her and we both tried to catch out breaths.

We were both covered and sweat and her squirt. The scent of it all was just like a drug to me. I never want to forget this scent. I never want to forget this moment even if I may regret it later on I never want to forget.

"I love you so much Jake." Renesme whispered and she laid her head on my chest.

"I love you too Renesme. I'll always will." I whispered back wrapping an arm around her.

BPOV

I made it back to the main house. And I gather everyone to the living room.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"Jasper can't find Alice and I think she's about to do something dangerous." I said.

"Dangerous like that what?" Carlisle was immediately concerned.

"I think she's going to try to kill herself!" I replied.

"What!" Esme gasped.

"I wouldn't blame the poor girl if she did. After all she was betrayed by the ones that supposed to be her family. That would drive anyone to suicide." Rosalie added.

"Shut up Rose." I barked at her.

"Excuse me! I hope you know that this is all your fault! If something happens to Alice I will never forgive you!" She barked back at me.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness nor do I wish to have it Rosalie. We have to go out and find her, that's all that matters right now!" I said rolling my eyes.

"None of this would be even happening if you weren't slutting around with Jasper!" She spat at me. I had enough of her, without even thinking about it my hand went across her face so quickly and furiously that I thought her whole head was going to spin around.

"You bitch!" She yelled and she tried to grab me but Emmett stopped her.

"Let go of me!" She cried out.

"Rosalie, please calm down!" Emmett begged her!

"She should be kicked out of this covet! Look at the mess she made!" She yelled still trying to get away from Emmett.

"She did not act alone Rosalie! She resisted me at first but I tempted her! So this is my fault not hers! So if you want to kick someone out kick me out!" Jasper instantly walked through the door and Rosalie stopped struggling and she was calming down, I guess Jasper had something to do with that.

"Jasper, please just don't." I said.

"I'm serious Bella. This is all my fault! I should have left you alone the first time you told me to. But I couldn't get you out of my mind. I had to have you or I felt like I was going to die. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything Bella, and if you seriously want me to leave this covet and never come back I will. I will do that for you." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"Jasper, please. We just have to find Alice right now. That's the only thing I'm worried about right now." I said looking away.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Carlisle what should we do? I looked everywhere for her and I can't find her anywhere" He said.

"We're all going to split up and look for her, but Bella I want you to stay here just in case she comes back." Carlisle said giving everyone direction.

"I understand." I nodded.

"Okay everyone spread out, you know what to do and if any of you find her or something that's going to help us find her make sure you contact everyone else right away!" Carlisle ordered. Everyone nodded and then quickly left. I sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room. Will things ever go back to normal? Will we get through this okay? It seems that I bring more bad than good to this covet. I just hope Alice is safe and that she will be able to forgive me. I hope everyone will find it in their hearts to forgive me.


	16. Author's Note Please Read :)

Author's Note

Hi guys I hope you're enjoying what I have so far. It's been pretty fun writing it that's for sure. You're probably wondering why it takes me so long to update you guys with new chapters and it's because I'm college student who double majors in Spanish and Political Science, which is not so easy at all haha! So that takes up a lot of my time. But I'm on summer break now and going to try to put out as much as I can at a decent manner and time!

I was also hoping that I can get some serious feedback from how you feel about the story so far. I have a love hate relationship with it and right now I'm kind of in a stump with how I want it to go. So if I could have some feedback that would be awesome and it will be also be amazing if you could give me some ideas to how you want the story to turn out! Thanks so much for your support and I can't wait for you to read more from me, I plan on putting out some new stuff pretty soon as well! So yeah please don't forget to leave me some comments they will help me out a lot!


	17. Regret is inevitable

Chapter Sixteen

I held Renesme gently, as she snore softly. We both showered and changed the sheets in her bed. I was able to get Seth to drop me off a packed bag with clothes and other things I would need. I don't know how long I'm going to be here but I will stay as long as I'm needed. I couldn't sleep though, Bella hasn't made it back home yet which is probably a good thing because if she caught me in Renesme's room like this after I told her I would sleep in the living room she would be pissed. What could be taking her so long, is she alone? I didn't want her feel like that she was dealing with this alone. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the soft snoring had stopped.

"What's wrong Jake?" Renesme asked me groggily.

"Oh nothing babe, just go back to sleep." I replied.

"How come you're not sleeping?" She asked rubbing at her eyes. She's so exhausted. So much has happened to her tonight. She really needs some rest.

"I guess I'm not sleeping but you get some sleep. I know you're tired." I said kissing forehead.

"Alright then if you say so." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I love you Nes." I whispered.

"I love you too Jake." She whispered back and soon she drifted back to sleep. I looked at her smiling, this girl mean more to me than life itself. I want to make sure she never gets hurt every again. I vow to myself to make sure she never shed another tear again as I closed my eyes and try to let sleep overcome me.

BPOV

An hour as passed and I haven't heard anything from anybody. All I did was sit on the couch, staring at my phone anxious for someone to call. I just want an update. I was worried about Alice and I wanted more than anything to go out there and help them look for her. But I fully understood why Carlisle didn't want me out there looking for her. I sighed as someone walked through the door. I looked up excitingly to see who it was. It was Jasper.

"Carlisle has heard from Alice." He said. He was drained; I could hear it in his voice.

"Is she alright?" I immediately jumped up.

"Yeah she's fine, she's decided to spend some time with a friend of hers that lives in Canada. So she's going to be spending some time with him up there." He replied.

"Who is this friend?" I asked curiously. I thought I met everyone the Cullens knew at Edward and I wedding and also from our little escapade with the Volturi but I guess not.

"His name is Alexander. He's a good person. He's not like the others you've met. He's also a vegetarian vampire. She will be fine with him." He said sitting down.

"Well that's a relief I'm glad that she's okay." I said sitting down as well.

"Yeah me too, she sure gave me a scare tonight." He replied. We both sat in silent for five minutes before he finally spoke up again.

"I'm leaving this house as well." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm going to get an apartment downtown and live there just until things blow over here."

"Do you think that's the right thing to do?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Emmett can't even look at me without giving me that sad disappointed look. It kills me. So I'm just going to leave for awhile just until things cool down here." He replied.

"If that's what you really want to do." I said looking down. I feel like the coven is breaking apart. First Edward, then Alice, and now Jasper was leaving too.

"I'm still going to be around though so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me." He said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said emotionless. He nodded.

"Well it's late and I really have to go check on Renesme. I will see you later then." I said getting up getting ready to leave.

"I want you to know something Bella." He stopped me.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked anxious about what he was going to say next.

"I don't regret a single minute I had with you that night; even though everyone is pissed off with me I don't care I would do it all over again. I don't regret anything at all." He said strongly.

"Oh is that so?" I said looking down.

"I bet you do though. I bet you wish you could change all of this." He said. I wouldn't really say that. Yeah everything is a pile of shit right now but that moment we shared wasn't terrible in fact it was almost magical and honestly I don't regret it. I don't think I would do it all over again but I don't regret it all. That just proves the feelings that I have for Jasper. There's no denying it anymore. That's just great.

"Good night Jasper." I said after gently placing a hand on his shoulder giving him a small smile. Then I left before he could say anything else.

JPOV

Did that really just happen? Did she really smile at me? She didn't confirm nor deny what I said about her regretting what we did. I'm finally starting to see a little light in the middle of this dark situation. This has definitely given me hope. Not too long after Bella left the others returned home as well.

"Has Bella gone home?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I sent her home. I know she wants to be with Renesme." I said looking at her. She smiled a little.

"I bet she does." She replied.

"We need to talk Carlisle." I said looking at him.

"Very well then, let's go to my study." He said. He left and I followed behind until we made it to his study.

"Well what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I think it's best if I move out for a while. Just until things cool down over here. So I arranged for me to get an apartment downtown." I said.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I've caused enough trouble in this family." I said looking down. Carlisle sighed.

"You made a mistake, everyone makes mistake." He said.

"My love for her is not a mistake Carlisle. I don't regret what I did with her. But I do feel bad that the people I love dearly were hurt by it as well. But I won't stop trying to be with her." I said seriously.

"Jasper, you need to stop this at once. She will only resent you. She obviously doesn't feel the same as you." He replied.

"Right now she is pretty pissed with me. But as time moves on and she heals who knows how she may feel then, I'm not giving up on her and I mean that." I said I was turning to leave.

"Jasper, please, don't do this." He pleaded but I didn't respond to him I left the room. I really didn't want to defy him but this is how I feel. I can't help that I feel this way for her. I meant what I said. I will not give up on her. I will have her one way or another.

BPOV

I finally made it back to the cottage. Jacob wasn't on the couch in the living room like he was supposed to be. He better not be where I think he is. I quietly walked to Renesme's room and my thoughts were confirmed. Jacob and Renesme both were asleep in her bed. I can't believe this. I'm too drained to throw a fit right now. I will just deal with it in the morning. I closed the door and went to my own room. I sighed as I looked at the drawers that were half open and empty. Edward seemed to pack a lot of clothes. I sat down on the bed pulling my shoes off. I pulled my knees toward me and I rest my head on top of them. What am I going to do now? My phone ringed and I looked at it hoping it was Edward that would have called but no it was him, Jasper.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." He responded.

"Hi." I said back for some reason I really wanted him to come be with me right now and I don't know why. I just didn't want to be alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you want to go on a late night coffee run with me? There's this really nice coffee shop that's open twenty four hours a day." He asked me. Was he seriously asking me out on a date?

"I don't know about that Jasper." I said.

"Aw come on Bella, it would be better than just sitting in that room by yourself." He said. He sounded like he was watching me right now.

"I promise it will be fun." He added. After a few seconds of hesitation I agreed to meet him.

"Very well then." I said.

"Great! I will come get you in a few," He sounded so excited.

"Okay Jasper." I said. I hung the phone up and started to slip my shoes back on. I can't believe that I just agreed to this. This is not going to help my cause to prove that I want nothing to do with him. But for some reason I just really want to be with him right now and not alone in this room feeling sorry for myself. My body was craving to be with him. It didn't take long for him to get here. There was a silent knock at my window. I looked over there and it was Jasper smiling gently at me. I gave him a little smile back as I walked towards the window. He lifted it and effortlessly and reached for my hand.

"Thank you for this." He whispered. I didn't say anything back I just gave him my hand and climbed out of the window. He led me to his gray Prius and we both got in.

"So where exactly is this coffee shop?" I asked while I was putting on my seatbelt as he pulled out.

"It's downtown, not too far from the apartment I plan on living at. It's really nice and quiet." He said. I didn't say anything else. We just rode in silence he turned the radio on and NPR was playing silently in the background. I wasn't really listening to it I was just glad that we weren't riding in silence anymore. We made it to the shop and I was excited to get out of that car. It was just awkward.

We walked towards the door and held it open for me. I nodded and walked in. It was really nice inside. Smooth jazz music was playing in the back ground and there were a few people just sitting around. They seem like they were in college.

"I'll grab us some coffee you go get us a table." Does he know that we can't drink coffee? Like what's the point in getting some coffee if we can't drink it. I didn't say anything though I just went and got a nice little table in the back away from the college kids that were there and away from any windows. I definitely do not want to be seen here with Jasper. I sat down and I waited ten minutes before Jasper showed up with two coffee to-go cups he placed them both on the table.

"Give this a try." He said.

"You know we can't drink coffee Jasper."

"Just try it, I promise you will like it." He urged. I looked at him skeptically and picked a cup up. I smelled it and there was a mixture of coffee and mostly blood! There was blood in this cup!

"Where on earth did you get this?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just drink it." He said smiling at my expression. I sipped it a little and it was delicious. I've never tasted this kind of blood before it was amazing.

"It's good isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it's amazing, what is it?" I asked taking another sip.

"Well obviously it's blood." He chuckled.

"Well I know that but where did you get it from?" I asked.

"It's my little secret. Just enjoy it okay." He said. I nodded and left it alone. It was really good and it was making me feel so much better.

"So let's talk." He said after we were sitting there in silence for about five minutes.

"Talk about what Jasper?" I asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question? After all that has happen tonight we have plenty to talk about." He said.

"Yeah you're right." I said looking down.

"Too be honest I didn't think you would actually come out with me tonight. I know you must really hate me." He said. I sighed.

"I don't hate you Jasper. Yes, everything is a mess but you didn't do this on your own. I'm just as guilty and I think that was my problem. I was blaming you for all of this when I'm just as wrong too." I said. He looked up at me.

"But none of this would be happening if I didn't come on to you in the first place."

"To be honest Jasper, I enjoyed every second of what we did."

"Did you really?"

"Yes I did. The way you touched me it was just magical. It was amazing. I haven't felt that good in so long. Just thinking about it now makes me want you to rip all my clothes have and just take me now." I can't believe I was saying this. But I have to stop denying these feelings I have for him.

"Bella you don't have to say that. Not if you don't really mean it that is." He said.

"I do mean it Jasper." I whispered. He gave me a long intense looked which turned me on so much and I didn't even know why. What the hell are you doing Bella? Edward hasn't even been gone a day and you're already thinking about having sex with Jasper again? That's what got you into this mess the first time. I was screaming at myself inside of my head.

"I want to show you something. Let's get out of here." He said. I nodded and followed him out the shop. It was nice in there. We got back into the car and rode for ten minutes until we showed up in front of a really nice apartment complex.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because I want to show you my new place." He said.

"You found an apartment that quick?" I asked astonished.

"Well I've had this place for a while; I bought it when Alice and I first started having problems. You want to come see it. It's really nice and there's something that I kind of want to show you." He explained.

"I don't know Jasper." I said hesitant.

"It will be fine I promise. I will be on my best behavior." He promised.

"Well okay." I said still feeling a little hesitant. We will be all alone in that apartment of his, should I just run away now or just go see what he has to show me. My curiosity got the best of me so I got out of the car and walked behind Jasper following him inside of the apartment complex. I really hope that I'm not making a huge mistake.


	18. Choose Wisely

Chapter Seventeen

His apartment was so spacious. And it was so beautifully decorated. Why does he have so much stuff in here if it's just going to be him living here?

"It's really nice in here." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"So what is it that you have to show me?" I asked wishing that we weren't alone in this place though.

"Why don't you sit down for awhile?" He said motioning over to the red and black couch in his living room. This place looks so expensive. When did he have the time to do any of this? I sat down on the couch like he said he sat down next to me. For awhile neither of us said anything. The silence was good but it was also awkward. It made me extremely nervous. What could he possibly have to say that's making him like this? I guess he could sense my uncertainty because I could feel him tampering with my mood trying to calm me.

"Stop that." I growled annoyed.

"Stop what?" He asked quizzically

"Stop tampering with my feelings, I hate it when you do that. " I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I just want you to relax Bella." He said placing a hand on my knee. I moved his hand quickly.

"How can I be calmed? I'm always nervous around you when we're alone."

"And why is that?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why ask a question when you already know the answer to it." I said softly.

"I guess you're right. But still, I don't like that you feel unsettled around me." He said, I could feel his eyes staring at me but all I could do was look down, I couldn't do anything else.

"Bella please I want you to open up to me. Let me into your thoughts." He begged. He almost sounded like Edward when he wanted so badly to be inside of my mind when he knew something was bothering me.

"You said you had something to show me. What is it Jasper?" I asked trying to avoid my true feelings inside. He sighed and got up. He went towards a desk he had where a computer was sitting at. He opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope he then walked back towards the couch sitting back down. He placed the envelope on the coffee table in front of us.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Inside that envelope there are two tickets to Brazil." He said gently. Is he trying to get me to run away with him? Have he lost his mind?

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"He's gone there." He said looking at me.

"Edward? Why would he go there?" I asked.

"He's gone to Isle Esme." He stated. He's at Isle Esme; the place where we went for our honeymoon; the place where I finally shared my body with Edward for the first time; and the place where Renesme was conceived. That place held so many amazing memories for us both. But why would he go there?

"How do you know that's where he is?" I asked.

"That's not important. Just know that is where he is. Those tickets are for you and Renesme. If you're truly unhappy and you want to follow him to work things out then go. But if you feel anything for me, anything at all I want you to stay and sort out your feelings until he return on his own." I looked up at him. Is he really giving me an ultimatum right now?

"What are you trying to do right now Jasper?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm trying to make things right." He replied.

"And you thought this was how you were going to do it?" I said pointing at the envelope.

"I'm giving you a chance to fix things to the way you want it to be. If you want to work out things with Edward then you need to leave now and take Renesme with you. Stay there in Brazil for awhile until both you and Edward have sorted things out and are over the mess that we both have caused here. But if you have any feelings for me, any at all then stay here and let me be here for you. Let me hold you and protect you." He said seriously.

"I told you that I won't leave my husband for you." I said.

"Then leave. Go to him now." He replied.

"I can't do that." I said looking down.

"Why not Bella, if you're not going to leave Edward for me then why can't you go to him?" He asked.

"We need this break from each other it's going to be good for us." I said.

"That's lie you're telling yourself. You're never going to resolve anything if you aren't honest with yourself." He said getting irritated with me.

"I don't need this from you, I'm leaving." I said jumping up.

"Bella don't do this! Running away from your problems is not going to do you any good! You've got to stop running and deal with this now!"

"Take me back home." I said looking away from him.

"Fine then." He said coldly. I walked towards the door he was right behind me. He grabbed my hand and placed the envelope there softly.

"These tickets are only good until the end of the week. So you have until then to make up your mind." He said. I placed the envelope in my back pocket and walked out of the door. Damn it all.

JPOV (Jacob)

Renesme was in a deep sleep. She looked so peaceful and I was so happy that all the madness that has happened to her tonight has not affected her sleep at all. I softly grabbed her hand and gently placed it on my cheek trying to peek into her dreams. She was dreaming about me and her of course we were having a picnic by that the creek Bella likes so much. I placed her hand back on down gently and smiled. I better get to that couch; I know that Bella is seriously going to give me hell if she finds me in this bed. I kissed Renesme's forehead softly and gently got out of bed trying my best not to wake her.

I grabbed a blanket and some pillows and headed for the couch in the living room. I heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Who in the hell could that be this time of night? I t didn't smell like Edward. It was Bella and Jasper. I could tell by their scent. What the hell are those two doing this time of night? Bella can't be serious. She can't be possibly hanging out with Jasper alone after all the shit that went down tonight. I heard her telling him goodbye and she was walking towards the door. I really can't believe her.

"Oh you're awake." She said as she walked through the door. She looked like all the energy has been sucked out of her. When was the last time she fed?

"You look like shit." I said.

"Well thank you. That's exactly what I need to hear." She said with a little smile. She came and sat down next to me.

"What were you two doing?" I asked jumping straight to business.

"Is that any of your business?" She replied leaning her head on the couch closing her eyes like she was tired.

"It is if it's going to hurt Renesme at all in the future." I said.

"Jake now is not the right time to get on my nerves." She said. I sighed.

"Okay well what are you going to do about Edward? Nessie is really bummed about him leaving." I egged her on.

"I don't know yet." She replied monotone.

"You need to figure out a game plan soon Bella! You can't let things keep going on like this." I said getting irritated with her.

"Damnit Jacob! I don't need this right now. It has been a long fucking night okay! I will deal with it when I'm ready to but until then I want you to butt the fuck out of my business and only worry about Renesme." She shouted at me. I hope she didn't wake Renesme up. She shot up and walked off to her room slamming the door. I cannot believe she just reacted that way. Things are really going to shit.

"What is going on?" Renesme came out her room rubbing at her eyes.

"It's nothing baby just go back to bed." I said softly. She yawned once more and the then slowly went back to her bed room. I sighed and sprawled out on the couch. I placed my hands on my faced and inhaled deeply. How the hell am I going to fix this? I thought to myself as I exhaled softly.

BPOV

Who in the hell does he think he is? He has no right to question me and my whereabouts. I was so pissed off that all I could do was just pace back and forth throughout my room. I was looking around too, and for the first time since he left I really felt like Edward was gone. And even though I want to believe that he will come back because he said he will I feel like he won't. I flopped on my bed and sighed. Jasper is right, all I'm doing is making excuses for myself and running away instead of facing the problem head on. I could feel the corners of the envelope poking at my back I pulled it out and raised it over my face just staring at it.

Should I go to Brazil? Just pack up my things and Renesme's thing and just leave? If I leave now I can forget about Jasper and really work on things with Edward. But do I really want to forget about Jasper? These feelings I harbor for him are evident and I can't just ignore them or pretend that they do not exists. Even though I know that's what I should do if I want to fix my marriage and make things right with Edward but I just can't bring myself to do it. There's a part of me that doesn't want these feelings for Jasper to go away. I actually want to feed into those feelings and see where they take me. But I know that's extremely dangerous.

"Bella what the hell is going on with you?" I groaned to myself. There was silent knock at the door. I knew it was Jacob.

"Go away." I said closing my eyes.

"I just want to apologize, Bells let me come in." He said.

"I don't want to hear it." I said. I heard the door open and he was letting himself in anyway. Like what's the point of asking to come in if you were going to barge you way in anyways.

"Are you serious right now Jacob? I don't want to hear anything you have to say. So just go." I said getting up and walking over to the window. I didn't even want to look at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry okay? I know I have no right to question you the way I did back there and I really do apologize for that." He said. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"It's whatever Jacob. Just leave." I wasn't in the mood for this.

"What in the world has gotten into you? I know things are going to shit right now but acting this way isn't going to help anything." He said. I turned to look at him.

"You think you know about what's going on but you don't! So don't act like you could possibly understand what I'm going through right now. Just get the hell out Jacob." I shouted.

"You're going to wake Renesme. Just calm down please!" He said trying to reason with me.

"I'am calmed I just want you to get the hell out of here and mind your own business, you're only here to protect Renesme and be there for Renesme! I shouldn't be of any concern to you." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" He shouted back.

"Just exactly how it came across." I replied.

"You think I'm here just for Renesme, and that I shouldn't care about you anymore?" He was getting frustrated now.

"I don't have time for this Jacob."

"I still care about you Bella! I will always care about you do you understand that." He said he sounded so desperate. I didn't say anything. This was the last thing I wanted to hear.

"You were my first love. I thought I imprinted on you remember? When you almost died giving birth to Renesme I thought my world was ending and I wanted revenge on the man and the baby that did that to you if you had died that night. Do you remember any of that?" I could hear that he was getting ready to cry.

"Be quiet Jake before Renesme hears you." Renesme didn't know that Jake was once in love with me. And I never want her to find that out.

"You used to tell me everything. We used to talk about anything! You could always come to me when something was bothering you. I was that warm sun you ran to each and every time Edward did something wrong to you. Remember how miserable you were when he left you to supposedly "protect" you. I brought that smile back to your face when all you could do was cry! It was me who gave you that will to live when all you wanted to do was die! So why has things changed now? Why can't you talk to me like you have done many times before?" Jacob pleaded.

"Jacob that is enough, I don't want Renesme hearing any of this." I said looking away.

"Look I love Renesme, I love her with everything in me, but that doesn't mean I've stopped loving you too. I will always love you Isabella Swan and I will always care about you. Don't ever forget that. Don't you ever dare forget that okay?" He said. I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. He sighed and left, closing the door softly behind him. I sighed and plopped back on my bed covering my face. Fuck my life.


	19. Accepting What is Now

Chapter Eighteen

The sun had shone brightly through the window. I looked down and my skin was shining and sparkling. It was a really nice day out today. All night, all I could do was stare at that envelope thinking about the possible outcomes from whatever next move I decide to make. I just can't seem to make a decision and I have so little time to do it. I looked over at the clock and I saw that it was 10 in the morning. I sighed and got up walking to my bathroom. I know I don't need it but I just really wanted some water to splash on my face.

"What are you going to do Bella?" I whispered to myself. Nothing that I went through so far in my life is compared to this situation. This is the most difficult thing I ever had to deal with. I know that I shouldn't be just thinking about what's best for me but what's best for Renesme as well. Because no matter what I decide to do she will be effected greatly by my decision. I know that she will be finishing up school in a week. Jasper knew that as well. That's why he must have made the end of this week the expiration date for these tickets.

"Hey mom?" I heard Renesme knocking at my door.

"I'm in the bathroom sweetie." I called out to her. I heard the door open and she came right in. I looked up at her and there was something different about her. She was glowing, and she just looked so mature and so different. Like it probably would be best to put her in high school this year and not middle school because she doesn't look like she belongs in middle school. Something is completely different about her, but what is it?

"How are you feeling?" I asked walking up to her grabbing her hand.

"I'm doing okay. I'm still trying to take all this in." She said softly. I guided her to my room and we sat down in the love seat that Edward and I had in our room.

"I know that this is hard and I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this. I promise you that your dad is going to come back. So don't worry too much about any of this, let me handle it okay?" I said trying to ease her nerves.

"So it's all true then?" She asked looking down. Of course she knows everything, she heard Jasper going on his stupid rant. My heart froze, I knew that this talk was coming but I didn't think it was coming this soon.

"Yes, it is. It's true." I said softly. We just sat there in silence for a minute or two.

"Why would you do something like mom?" She asked. I couldn't look at her even though I could feel her eyes staring at me.

"Let's not talk about this right now Renesme." I replied.

"Well when can we talk about it?" She asked.

"I don't know Renesme, just not now." I got up.

"Mom, don't do this. Don't shut me out! I deserve to know." She exclaimed.

"Renesme I said not now!" I raised my voice a little. I finally looked at her and she had tears running down her face. I felt my heart ache when I saw them. I was hurting her, I was the reason why she was crying and I hated myself for it.

"He's never coming back isn't he? I wouldn't come back if I was him. How could you do something like that to him, mom? How could you do something like that to us?" She yelled through her tears. I could hear Jacob behind the door. Of course he would be standing by listening to us. I felt like I was in a corner and there was no way out.

"I'm so sorry darling." I whispered.

"You shouldn't be saying that to me, you should be saying that to dad!" She yelled again. She was so hurt right now.

"Renesme, don't you think I have already. I'am truly sorry for all of this, I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I was wrong and I'm so sorry!" I said grabbing her hand and she yanked from me.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed.

"Renesme, I'm still your mother." I said.

"I will never forgive you for this. Even if dad does I never will!" She said coldly and with that she left. She left me feeling alone. I can't believe she said that to me. She slammed the door behind her and I fell to my knees. I need help.

JPOV (Jacob)

I heard the harsh words Renesme spat at Bella before she came storming out of the room. She walked past me and straight out of the house.

"Hey wait up!" I called after her. I can't believe that she would say such things to Bella like that. Like I understand that she's angry and maybe even hurt but she didn't have to go that far. I caught up to her and I grabbed her arm.

"Hey wait a second." She pulled away from me.

"What Jacob?" She growled.

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh back there?" I asked feeling myself getting angry.

"This is my family okay? So just mind your business!" She shouted. Ouch that hurt, I've always been considered a part of this family even when I didn't want to be. The moment I first set eyes on Renesme I knew that I would always be a part of this family no matter what.

"This is my family too Renesme. So this is my business." I replied.

"See that's where you're wrong!" She spat back.

"What's your deal right now? I know that you're angry because of what your mom did but it's no reason for you be acting like an ass!" I said trying to keep calm.

"Oh I'm acting like an ass? Me? You're the ass Jacob! You only used me to get over the sick love feelings you had for my mother! Yeah I heard your conversation with her last night!" She said coldly. Fuck, she heard about that.

"You think I'm stupid or oblivious to the relationship you use to have with my mother? Quil told me everything one night when he was drunk at a bonfire! He told me how you used to feel about my mother, how you tried to take her away from my dad!" She yelled. Damnit Quil, wait until I see him I'm going to kick his ass.

"Nes, you got it all wrong it wasn't like that!" I said still keeping calm.

"Then how was it? Hmm Jacob? How fucking was it? I can't believe that I listened to every word you said, I can't believe how I just took and believed every lie you told me! You don't love me, you never loved me you were only using me to get over Isabella Swan, your true love." She said as more tears slipped down her face.

"Renesme, you got it all wrong that's not true. I do love you! I love you with all my heart!" I said walking towards her.

"Stop it! Stop it right there, I don't want you anywhere near me. You tricked once, I'm not going to be stupid enough to fall for your lies again! I'm done with you Jacob Black! You can just leave now and never come near me and my family again!" She yelled.

"Renesme, please don't do this. You don't mean any of this." I begged her.

"But I do, I mean every single word of it. I never want to see you ever again Jacob Black." She said emotionless as more tears fall and with that she ran off leaving me feeling like the biggest joke in the world. She doesn't mean any of this, she's only upset. I kept telling myself this over and over. I wanted to move, I wanted to go after her but my body just wouldn't let me. Shit!

BPOV

Wow, I can't believe all of that just happened. I feel like this is all my fault. I stayed in the living room even though I'm sure Jacob knew I heard all of that. I feel so terrible, I want Renesme to know that there was never anything going on between Jacob and me. I've always loved Edward and Edward only, yes I loved Jacob too, but never the way he wanted me to and he accepted that and moved on and came to love Renesme. He loved her the moment he set eyes on her, and I knew that he would be happy. At first I wasn't okay with the idea of him imprinting on her that way but once I got over it and accepted it just like Edward did I felt at ease. I felt at ease because I knew that those two would always take care of each other. I'm not going to let things ends like this. I'm going after her. I got up from the couch and I quickly ran out the door after her.

"Bella what are you doing?" I could hear Jacob calling after me. I could still smell her so she must haven't gotten too far. This path feels so familiar. I know exactly where she's going now. The spot I always go when I just want to go away. The Creek. That's the place you just go to whenever you want to just get away from your problems even if it's only for a little while. I made it to the creek and I saw Renesme sitting on my favorite rock by the stream. She had her face buried in her knees and her body was shaking for crying. I felt like the worst mother in the world. My little girl was hurting so much.

"Go away, I don't feel like a lecture mom." She said not lifting her head. I smiled, it's amazing how mature and how much she has grown over the past couple of days.

"I'm not here to lecture you Renesme." I said finding a spot next to her.

"Then what do you want? Can't you see you've ruined things enough?" She said, still shaking with tears

"Okay I deserved that." I said softly.

"You deserve a lot of things." She said harshly.

"Renesme I'm really am trying. We're not going to solve anything like this if you continue to push me away." I said. She looked up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I want dad to come back, I want my boyfriend to not be in love with you. Everything is going to shit right now because of you." She said through her teeth.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen! I'am still your mother and you will respect me no matter how upset you are!" I said firmly. I think she understood that because her face soften up and she looked more apologetic.

"I'm sorry mom." She said softly.

"Now I know I messed things up severely with your father but he told you he would be back and he will. He and I are going to get through this so you don't need to worry about this at all." I said assuring her. But I honestly don't know how we are going to get through this.

"How are you two going to do that if he's not here mom?" She asked while tears continue to fall.

"Don't you worry about Renesme, it's not of your concern okay? Just let me handle it all okay? I got myself into this mess and I don't need you telling me things I already know okay? I know I messed up and I'm going to fix all of this so don't worry." I said. She looked at me and nodded, I guess she finally understands me.

"Okay mom, I understand." She said quietly.

"You also owe Jacob a huge apology." I said. She looked down.

"Yeah I know. I didn't mean any of the things I said to him. I was just so angry, especially overhearing you two conversation last night." She said still looking down.

"I know what you must think. I don't know what Quil told you but Jacob and I never had anything romantic going on between us. Jacob thought he imprinted on me. He thought he was in love with me. My fondness for Jacob did grow when your father left me for a while. Jacob helped me smile again. He made me feel whole again and I will always be forever grateful to him. Your father will always be forever grateful to him as well because Jacob protected me when he couldn't. Jacob will always be a part of this family. I can't live without him and he without me." I said softly. She looked up at me.

"Yes I do love Jacob, I love Jacob so much but I'm not or will ever be in love with him. I love your father and Jacob loves you. You are the one he imprinted with you are the one he truly wants to be with. So don't you ever think for a second that what Jacob and I had will effect what you two have now, okay?" I asked looking at her. She nodded again. I heard movement coming towards us, we both looked up and there was Jacob coming like he was coming on cue or something.

RPOV (Renesme)

"Hey Nessie." He said softly.

"Hey Jake." I replied looking away nervously. I was such a bitch to him earlier and I feel so bad about it.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think we need to." I said.

"Well I'm going to get going, don't stay out here for too long you two." My mom said as she got up and she quickly dispersed. After she left Jacob sat down next to me and for a while neither of us said anything.

"I'm sorry." I said breaking the silence.

"It's okay Renesme. I knew you didn't mean any of it." He said.

"I guess I'm just so angry about this whole situation with my parents and I let off some of my steam on you and that wasn't fair to you. And then to hear you say those things to my mom last night I lost my cool." I said. I always wanted to talk to Jacob about the relationship he had with my mom ever since Quil drunkenly told me about it that night. But I never had the courage to do it.

"It's okay Renesme I understand really." He said looking at me.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, my mom kind of already did sorta." I said.

"Oh she did? Well what did she say?" He asked.

"Does it really matter, I understand and there's nothing for us to talk about now about that." I said trying to brush the subject off. I don't want to hear him he say how he harbored strong feelings for my mother. Just the thought of that makes me want to throw up.

"I love you Renesme, and I just want you to be happy, that's all I want." He said softly. I looked up at him.

"I love you too Jacob. I don't want to ever fight again. I want us to always be honest with each other and talk our problems out. I don't want to turn out like my parents." I said feeling the tears coming back.

"Renesme, we will be nothing like your parents okay? If that's what you're worried about then stop it okay?" He said getting up, he pulled me off the rock and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stop crying okay, I hate seeing you all hurt and broken like this. I feel like this is my fault." He said holding me tightly. His arms were warm and I felt safe and protected there.

"It's not your fault Jake, I just can't get over what my mom did. I'm worried that my dad is not going to come back." I said closing my eyes enjoying his embrace. I was trying so hard to not cry. I'm tired of crying.

"Renesme, your dad is going to come back. He told you so, so stop worrying about this okay?" He reached for my chin and tilt it up so his warm lips could meet mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. Our bodies were pressed against each other so tight that it made my pussy quiver. It was like it was calling for his heat. I wanted him more than anything. He slid his tongue inside of my mouth and our tongues gently danced with each other. He pulled my shirt off and then I pull his off as we still kissed passionately.

"What is going on here?" His voice stopped everything.

JPOV (Jasper)

"What is going here?" I clearly interrupted something that was about to take place between Jacob and Renesme. It look like they were getting ready to have sex.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing out here?" Jacob asked pulling his shirt back on quickly. Renesme was too. She looked up at me with so much anger in her eyes.

"That's not the question that's being asked. What were you two doing? I asked again.

"None of your business." She spat at me.

"Are you having sex Renesme?" I asked her, my heart sunk. Does Bella knows about this?

"Again, this is none of your business. Don't you have more families to go ruin?" She spat back at me

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, this is none of your business! You have no right to question me about anything. Let's go Jacob." She said grabbing Jacob's hand.

"Wait a second Renesme, you can't just leave like this. I'm not finished talking to you." I said firmly.

"Well I'm finished talking to you. In fact I never want to speak or see you again, let's go Jacob." She starting to walk off.

"Renesme I said wasn't finished." I hurried and I grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me Jasper!" She shouted trying to get free. I could feel Jacob tense up and he grabbed me.

"Let go of her man." He growled at me.

"Stay out of this Jacob this has nothing to do with you." I growled back. He wouldn't let me go.

"What's going on here?" Bella appeared.

"Mom! Tell him to let go of me." Renesme cried out.

"What are you doing Jasper?" She asked me.

"I was trying to talk to Renesme and she was being extremely disrespectful." I said in defense.

"Let go of her." She said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"I said let go of her." I looked at her confused and I let Renesme go. Jacob also let me go.

"You two get going." She said to Renesme and Jacob. Renesme nodded and then she left with Jacob.

"So you're seriously going to let her get away with that?" I asked looking at Bella furiously.

"You are in no position to lecture me about Renesme. She knows everything Jacob, I'm already walking on egg shells with her and I'm not about to make it worse." She replied.

"How am I supposed to fix anything if she just walks off like that?" I asked.

"You expect her to come to you or listen to anything you have to say right now? Right now, in her eyes you are the reason her father isn't here right now. She's going to resent you and me for a while and we just have to accept that. She will talk to you when she's ready. I'm not going to force her to do anything right now and I'm sorry." She explained.

"This isn't right Bella." I said.

"Well that's how it's going to be for a while. You just better hope that she finds it in her heart to forgive us both. But until then, just keep your distance from her." And with that she was gone. I can't believe any of this. I hate that Renesme hates me so much right now. But Bella is right. I'm in no position to force her to do anything. I just have to let Renesme come to me when she's ready. Damn it all.


End file.
